


BAU superstar

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Series: BAU Family. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer falls for superstar Milli Millions (original female character) who becomes a member of the BAU but still has concerts for her charity work. Prepare for lots of sex between them. First chapter has a bit of sexual references.... It's probably kind of boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbie boobies

Spencer's POV

Hotch came into my office with a rare smile on his face. "Agent Reid, this is SSA Milli Lopez. You may know her because of her being Milli Millions. Could you please show her the ropes?" He says. "Sure." I said. She smiled at me and says: "Hi dr Reid I'm so honored to be working with you." She must have had a concert because of how she was dressed. She had on her usual black leather jacket and black leather leotard with fishnet pantyhose and thigh high leather boots. Her lips were were a dark cherry red. Her back length black hair was caressing her beautiful face. "I'm a hugger I don't like shaking hands much." I said. "Good I just shake to be polite." She says. She hugs me and says: "I guess I'll see you later I better head to my office." She struts out and shuts my door. I nearly run out of my office just to see her walk. She turns to the break room, carrying some black skinny jeans mini boots and what looked to be a red tube top. She closes and locks the door to the break room so she could change. Through the thin slip of a window I cold see her change clothes. I watched for a good five minutes before I could hear footsteps. I push against the door and nearly fall down. Milli opens the door and pulls me in. "I already know you were watching me. Don't worry I'm not upset." She says hiding me. She slides her leotard off revealing a black lacy bra with matching panties. She puts her skinny jeans on over her hose. They hug each curve like a tight latex glove. She takes her bra off and puts on a tube top with one in there. Her breast take up most of the tight red shirt. She puts her boots on and slips her concert outfit into a black bag. "Hey can I do a booty test. I wanna make sure they fit me correctly." She asked me. "Sure." I said nervously. "Relax Spencie I don't bite." She said. She pressed her huge ass against my cock. I felt an erection coming on. She did it harder. I took in the sweet coconut shampoo of her hair. When she stops grinding against me she smiles and says: "When do you get off from here. Hotch says I could leave early since it's my first day." "Right now actually." I said. "Well I say we crash at my place. Or yours whichever ones closer." She says. "Mine is closer." I said. "Ok." I said. We walk out of the unit to her black car. She gets inside and pulls me into her car. She drives out the parking lot. I tell her to turn left and and keep straight until we get to my place. She parks in the driveway of the apartment complex. I walked her to my apartment and she follows me inside. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She looks at me and says: "I wanna wash my clothes, if that's ok with you. Most are clean I just wanna make sure. You know." "Yeah washroom is down the hall to the right." I said. She takes her bag to the washroom and sets the machine up. She comes out wearing a sort of baggy white shirt and some black and red lace panties. "Sorry I hope you don't mind me looking kinda slutty." She says. "No I don't mind." I said. "So you wanna go hang out in the bedroom I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon." "Sure." I said. I pull her to the bedroom. She starts pulling her shirt off and her bra. "Sorry I get hot easily. I hardly wear clothes at home." She says. "That's fine." I said. "You wanna touch them." She says pointing to her breast. "Yes." I said. I pull her close to me and squeeze her left breast. She moans softly as she pulls off my sweater vest. I kissed her blood lips and pull her panties down. She moans louder now. She bit my neck softly and starts working my pants. I wanted to fuck her now. I wanted to taste her. She looks at me with lustful eyes. I touch her clit. She swoons and moans. I placed her on the bed and begin to tongue her clit. She grips the sheets. She writhes in pleasure as I slide my finger in and out of her opening. I slip another finger inside when I sense she's close. I slid my teeth against her clit as she cums tasting her sweetness. She yanks my head so hard that I think she might pull it off. "Your turn. I take it you've done this before." She says. "Maybe once or twice."


	2. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli's POV on giving Dr. Reid a bj and then some.

I just had the most amazing sex ever.... Spencer wasn't the shy little nerd I thought he was. That mouth of his did wonderful things. Now it's my turn. I lay him on his back and kissed his lips hard. I bit down his neck gently tonguing where I'd bit him I bit and licked down his body to his cock. I take it in my hands and shove it down my throat. He moans and pushes further down my throat causing me to gag a little. But he tastes so good. I swallow harder and stroke his balls with my nails. He reacts by rewarding me with his sweet cum. I keep going after he cums feeling his cock tingling on my tongue. I finally let him out of my mouth with a pop. "Ahhhh." I said. He breathes a satisfied breath and says: "So do you give blowjobs like that often?" "Only to guys like you." I said. "I wanna fuck you." He says. I straddle his body and rub against his cock. I press against his hardness and ride him. He feels so damn good. Then that accursed cell phone of ours ring. "It's Hotch. Ready for your first assignment?" He says. "I wanna fuck you not work." I said. "Relax we can get adjoining rooms at the hotel." He said. "Ok." I said. I put my thong back on and my tight green t-shirt. I grab my black pants out of the dryer and put them on. I comb my hair and fix my makeup. I can still taste Spencer's cum on my lips. I thought about calling in but I wanted to tackle an unsub so I followed Spencer out. Derek was there. "Superstar what are you doing here?" He asked "I was picking up Spencer. I don't live that far so I figured is do a friendly gesture since you got a ways to go." I said. "Oh well then I'll just leave my car here then and we can all go." He says. "Great idea." Spencer says. "Let's go." I said. "Can I drive?" Derek says. "Nope." I said. "Don't like anyone controlling my radio." We get inside Spencer in the front seat and Derek in the back. We get to the station and Hotch meets us at the door. "We are headed to Texas. Kids are being beaten to death." He says. "Oh fuck no. Do we have to go through the security at the airport. Cuz I got my guns in my purse." I said. "How many?" "Six." I said. "Ouch." Derek says. "Don't tell me they match your outfits?" Hotch says. "You know I won't have it any other way Aaron." She says. "Let's go." I practically drag Spencer on the plane because I was upset. Not at him but at the guy murdering kids. I was gonna fuck them up. "Milli are you ok?" JJ asked. "I found out an unsub murders children. Hell fucking no I'm not ok." I said. "Watch the language geez my New Years resolution was to not curse or have sex with a very attractive woman." Rossi says. "I'm known as the Foul Mouth of the South Rossi. I don't have a filter. Sorry but I'm one of the worse things to cross in a dark alley." I said. "Why?" Spencer asked. "I had to do some things that I'm not proud of." I said. "Like what you look so innocent." Emily says. "I killed a man. He came at me with a gun he held it to my head grabbed a knife and stabbed him. I was acquitted." "Wow." Spencer says. "Yeah." I said. I was still thinking about Spencer and giving him another bj when we got to the hotel. Derek interrupted my my thoughts when he said: "You're serious?" I looked at him and said: "No. I don't know why I don't have a filter. I just don't. But since you guys want me to be sweet and innocent I guess I can do that." I laughed as Derek says: "Oh that's how it is superstar but you know paybacks are a bitch right." "I'm a bitch." I said. I slide three pieces of gum into my mouth. I offer everybody a piece and Spencer says: "I don't like gum." "Let me guess the chemicals they used to make it are the same types of chemicals they use in gasoline lipstick and other household products." I said. "Nope. It's just sticky." He says. "Ah." I said. We land in Texas. The chief takes a look at me and says: "Milli Millions is in the BAU. There must be a god." "Whatever. What we got?" I said. "Murderer kills children." "Somebody in custody?" I asked. "Yes Milli." He says. "Look buddy, I don't like this casual attitude about you calling me Milli. Only my team can call me that. For you and your little cop friends. That's Agent Lopez to you. Is that clear?" I said. He gulps and says: "Yes ma'am." "Good. Now let's go." We went to the station. I go into the interrogation room. "Look punk if you ain't gonna be honest with me I'm gonna walk my ass out of here right now. And don't even think about calling me me Milli I don't care if you're a fan or not. You lost that privilege buddy." I said. "Yes ma'am." He said. "What do you know?" I asked. "I ain't telling you nothing bitch. I want to go home." I smacked the back of his head. "Call me bitch one more time and I'll pistol whip your ass got it punk." I said. "I am a father of an eight year old. Why the hell would I murder any children." He says. Spencer calls me and says: "his son isn't at school." "Thanks cutie butt." I said. "Um." He says. I hung up. "So you love your son huh then why the hell he didn't show up to school. I'll tell you why. Cuz you murdered him." "I didn't kill him. He was sick." He says. Hotch comes in. "May I have a word with him?" He says. "Yes Aaron." I said. I walk right next to Spencer. "Your so mean." He says laughing. "So." I said. We sit watching Hotch interrogate him. I was getting bored. Then a bulb went off in my head. I inched my hand closer to Spencer's butt and squeezed hard. He looks like someone had spit in his oatmeal. "What was that for." He asked blushing. "I wanted to grab your ass. So I did." I said. "I should spank you when we get to the hotel." He muttered. "Ooh I'm shaking." I said. Derek comes and says: "We are heading to the woods." I head straight for the black unmarked suburban and Spencer and Derek and JJ get in. I call Hotch and ask him to ask the guy does he spank his child. He asked. And then he says yes. I hung up the phone and say: "Fasten your seatbelts it's gonna be a really bumpy ride." "What do you mean by bumpy?" JJ says. I floored the vehicle and turned on the sirens. A trip that was normally supposed to take fifteen minutes took about five minutes to get there. "Y'all ok?" I asked. "I'll get back with you on that." Spencer says breathing heavily. "Let's find us an unsub." I said. I heard a scream. I ran towards the scream. I saw a kid with the baseball bat. He was gonna hit the little girl. I ran to the boy and said: "Spencer grab the girl." The boy tries to hit me with bat but I grabbed it and tossed it to Derek. I grab the little boys arms and hold them behind him. Hotch calls and I say we got him. I ask for permission to discipline the child. My answer was yes. I grabbed the little boy and started spanking him. I put Hotch on speaker so everyone could hear him say that I got permission to discipline him. I gave him five hard whacks. "You're lucky I didn't use the baseball bat why did you kill those kids?" "I wanted to." I twisted his ear hard. "Uncle Uncle uncle." He says. "I should ship you to Iraq they punish people like you. You'd get your head hit with a bat many times over." I drag him to the car. "Put him in a straitjacket." JJ says. I walk to the car with Spencer. "Please don't floor it." He says. "Hold on to the seats. I'm gonna floor it." I said. "JJ make sure he's strapped tightly." We drive to the station. The boy is put into jail and we head out to the hotel. Spencer and I turn down the offer to go out for drinks an say that we are tired. We put on a ruse and go to separate rooms. When everyone else leaves Spencer creeps into my room, his cock bulging out of his pants. I wanted to finish what I had started earlier. He comes close to me and runs his hands against my ass. He pulls down the thong I was wearing and pressed his cock against me. "Spencer don't tease me please me." I said. "I'm making the rules now. Bend over." He says with a sly smile. I do as he says and he smacks my ass. He unzips his pants and slides himself inside all the while spanking my ass. He pulls me by my hair and fucks me harder. He sucked on my neck as his hand touches my clit. I tried holding back my cum. He reacted by spanking me more. He handcuffed me to the bed and slides his cock into my mouth. I turn my head away and say: "Bite me. I'm a wild one." "As you wish. Milli." He says his eyes gleaming with lust. He slid two long fingers inside me and says: "Feels good doesn't it?" I could only bite my lip and nod as his fingers went deeper. "My wrists hurt." I said. "Ok I'll uncuff you." He says. When he un cuffed me I knock him on the bed and straddle him. He moves his hips upward so he could go in. I ride him roughly while I scratch his skin with my nails. I rode him until he was so tired he couldn't walk straight. I lay next to him and say: "Well Dr. You just earned yourself a girlfriend." He kissed me and holds me close and we fall asleep to one another's warm breaths on our skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Off Day our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex sex sex and more sex Spencer's POV first few sentences are not that sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Milli had been asleep for quite a while. I texted Hotch and told him we'd be flying in later. Milli had to see some family. He texted back:

"You just wanna get it on with Milli." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well have fun you two and wear protection and don't worry your secret is safe with me." He says. Milli stirs. I can hear her moaning for me. Hotch hangs up. I walk over to Milli and touch her ass. She giggles as I run my lips and tongue against her soft skin.

"Hey, you wanna explain to me what you are trying to do to me?" She says giggling.

"You and I have the day off to explore each other." I said.

"Mmmm in that case.... Sit in that chair." She says. I do as she says and sit. She gives me a lap dance that teases my cock. She would occasionally bounce her ass on my cock while I played with her breasts. She concludes the dance with another deep throated blowjob. She stroked my balls with her long red nails. She didn't take her eyes off of mine as she sucked my cum dry. When she was done she pops my cock out of her mouth and licks my cum off her lips. I pull her to the shower. That's when my phone rang. It's Derek. "Oh balls." Milli says.

"I don't wanna answer it."

"If you don't answer it he'll know something. Answer the phone. I won't turn on the shower until you do." She says. I answer it and the first thing he says is:

"Let's get it on."

"Shut up." I said.

"Hey, You're lucky getting banged by Milli Millions. Congrats. You lucky mother fucker. Hey don't worry I'm at home. No one is around." He says. I look at Milli.

"Just talk and if he asks don't lie." She mouths.

"Tell me pretty boy, she treating you good?"

"She's taking care of me." I said.

"How many times have you been blown?"

"Twice." I said.

"Damn. Pretty Boy gettin it. You know Hotch got the hots for her too." He says. I feel my breath hitch in my throat. She could easily go for a guy like him instead of me.

"Shut up." I said. I heard him laugh.

"What, am I interrupting something?" He asked. I hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter... Oh and btw: PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!! Hotch vs. Spencer....


	4. Hunky or Nerdy

When Spencer told me that Hotch had the hots for me I told him,  
"I don't go for married men. And I don't want Hotch. I want you."  
"But he's stronger than me you may want him later. I'm not exactly boyfriend material." "Spence... Hotch acts like he has something up his ass.... I don't care about that... I'm not superficial. You have a good heart and a kindness about you. I want you." I said pressing my naked body against his. He lets his fingers run against my skin. I bury my face in his chest. He walks me to the shower and turns on the hot water. I sit on the counter as I watch him. I feel bad for him, he was raised to believe he was below the staus quo. Like he was always supposed to be submissive. When she turned around, I hugged him.  
"I love you Spencer." I say. He hugs me back.  
"I love you more." He says. We got into the shower and he scrubbed me head to toe. I turned around and smirked before doing the same to him. I couldn't help but bite my lip. He looked sexy when he was all soapy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back and we rinsed off. We patted each other dry and I put on one of his white button down shirts and white panties. As Spencer continues to dress, I go out to the kitchen and make tea. He comes out and we curl up on his couch watching Doctor Who. His hands brushed against my breasts. I stifled a giggle. I hated being tickled. He does it again his hands causing me to shiver. "Spence stop." I said giggling. "What are you ticklish?" He says smiling mischievously. "Yeah. Everywhere." I said. I realized I had made a huge mistake when I said that. Next thing I knew he was on top of me tickling me all over with me trying to playfully resist him. "Spencie stop it. I gotta go make the tea." I said. "Fuck that tea. I'm having fun tickling you. You know you secretly love it." He says. The word love rolls off his tongue like sweet music. "Can I at least turn the burner off?" I said. "Only if I can go with you." He says. "Fine. Let me up." I said. I try to walk away quickly but he doesn't let me. He carries me to the kitchen and turns me to the burner. "Spence I'm like 4 feet tall. I can't reach that." I said. "Your 5' 3" Milli yes you can." He says fiddling with my thong. I turn the burner off and he carries me back to the living room. He sets me on the couch and I un pause the movie. He paused it back. "I wanted to watch Doctor Who." I said. "I wasn't done." He says. "I'm a kicker." I said. "If your a good girl I'll let you watch Doctor Who." He says. "What exactly does this entail?" I said. "No resistance on your part. Otherwise there will be consequences." He says unbuttoning his shirt that I had on. "What kind of consequences?" I said smiling mischievously. "Resist and see what happens." He says. He grabs his handcuffs and mine and carries me to the bedroom. "Put me down." I said. "The more you resist the longer it's gonna be before you watch Doctor Who." He says. He gently throws me on the bed. I roll off and try to escape but he corners me and grabs my face with his hand. I snapped at him but he pulls my face to him and whispered strongly but playfully: "Don't even think about trying to resist me. You've been a very bad girl. Teasing me with your sexy breast like you do. Having me lust after you like a mad bull. Get back on that bed right now." "No." I said. He grabs the rope from the drawer and ties me to one of the bedposts. "Open your mouth." He says unzipping his pants. "Make me." I say back. His eyes flush with a dark hint of lust. He gets on top of me. "Don't make this any harder for yourself now, I already have things lined up for you." He said, his voice deeper. I bite my lip and he attacks my neck with kisses, bites and licks. I moan out as I allow him more room. He takes off my bra and thong. I feel him slap my ass. I squeak. "I don't hear you counting." He growled. "One!" Again. "Two!" Again. "Three!" So on and so forth. By the time he stops, My ass is sore, but I never knew how sweet pain could be. He begins to slowly move down my sternum and he pinches my nipple. "Spence!" I gasp out. He takes the other nipple into his mouth and sucks. I pant heavily and cry out his name. He moves his hands up and down my sides, every now and then rubbing my ass. Suddenly, he grips my hips and kisses down my belly. But then he stops. I let out a frustrated moan. He strokes the inside of my thigh with his thumb. "And so, your punishment begins." He says. I stifled a moan as he kisses down my stomach again, slowly moving his fingers toward my opening. I want to resist but I couldn't do much with my hands tied. Then a lightbulb came on inside my head. I closed my legs just before his finger went inside and pushed him away with my feet. "Oh so you want it like that now." He says standing up. He lets his pants fall to the ground and walks towards me. He took my face in his hands and says with a dark lust in his eyes and a mischievous smile: "I don't understand Milli, you're a pretty little thing. Why you want to resist me? Now your punishment is gonna be severe." He pulls his underwear off and holds his his dick above my face. "I bite." I said holding my knees up. He sits on them as I pulled them closer to my chest. "Don't even think about biting me. I'd hate to have to leave you tied to the bed and watch you struggle to get out of that rope. Now open your mouth." "No. Make-" I say before his cock enters my mouth and nearly slides down my throat. I turn my face away to pull him out of my mouth and catch my breath. We wrestle like this for a while until he holds me by my hair and holds his cock in my mouth. "Suck it." He says. I refused. He slides a finger inside me, throwing me into an immediate gag. It hurts but it feels so good. He fingers me until we both cum. Him in my throat and me on his fingers. He pulls out of my mouth. He opens my legs and holds them over my head. He gently kisses my clit causing me to moan. He licks the walls of my opening with a dry tongue. It feels like sandpaper, painful but sexy. He slid his tongue deeper inside of me never letting go of my legs. I want to kick. I want to writhe I want to move his hands away from my legs. I attempt to slide my hands out of the tightly tied rope. I can feel myself cum. "Spence." I mewled. He sits up and says: "Don't move. I'm going in." He holds my legs with both hands. He plants a hard kiss on my lips. He pushed himself inside of me his lips pulling away from mine. I let out a weak moan. He sucked on my jawbone as he pushed inside of me. I'm a moaning mess. My wrists begin to hurt. "Spence. My wrists." I moaned. He unties me and pulls out. I stay still as he looks me over. "Still think you're not boyfriend material?" I said. "Yes." He says laying on his back. I get on top of him and kiss his lips, tasting myself on them. I pinch his nipples gently. "You're my boyfriend material. And that's all that matters to me. Aaron Hotchner has nothing on you." I said. He smiles and says: "I love you." "I love you more." I said. "How did you know I was into that stuff." I asked. "I kind of read your diary. You said you wanted a playful sex life. So I studied up on how to make it fun." He says. "Next time you should use chains." I said. "Do you have a pole." "Yes." I said. "When we go back home- " he says before our phones ring. "Who is it now?" I said. "Penelope." He says. "Answer it." "Hello?" He says. "It's for you." He says handing the phone to me. "Hello." I said. "You have a concert in 13 hours here in Virginia." "Shit. I'll be there in three hours." I said. "What's wrong." Spencer asked. "I got a concert. Back in Virginia." I said. "I guess that means I'm gonna be without you." "And be bored out of your mind?" I said. "I won't be bored." He says. "You're coming to my concert." I said. "I have no idea what to wear." He says. "Leave that to me." I said. I head to the shower. "Care to join me." I said. He follows behind me and we get in. I need to hurry. I get out quickly I put on my leotard and curled my hair. I put on my lipstick. "I don't exactly have any jeans." Spencer says. I make a phone call to my brother Samuel. "Hey sis. What's up?" "I need clothes. Size 17 t-shirt and size 32-36 jeans preferably ripped and black. Plain black shirt. Please I'm at the Worthington hotel downtown Fort Worth." "You got it sis I'll be there in ten minutes." "Thank you." I said. "Why ripped jeans?" Spencer asked. "I figured once I dressed you. I'd get to undress you later." I said. I run my fingers through his hair and kissed him. Ten minutes later Sam is here. "Spencer this is my brother Sam. He is a cop." "And newest member of the BAU. You must be Dr. Reid. Nice to finally meet you." Sam says. "Thank you. Your sister is an amazing agent." Spencer says. "You got a concert tonight?" Sam says. "Yes. Here you go Spence." I said handing him the clothes. "I'll meet you at the airport." Sam says. Spencer comes out wearing the shirt. Thankfully Sam bought the shirt smaller so it was skintight on his body. The jeans were tight too so his sexy butt was sticking out. "Now for your hair." I said. "What's wrong with my hair?" He says. "Nothing papí I'm just gonna straighten it a little." I said. I quickly run the flat iron through his hair. I clip it back to his short style and say. "There just a little touch up." I said. "Nice job." He says. "Let's go."


	5. Spencer's Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the lyrics to Masterpiece. All credit goes to Jessie J. Special Guest stars: Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Miley Cyrus, Trace Cyrus, Iggy Azalea, Eminem, Rihanna, Shakira, Selena Gomez, Jennifer Lopez, Nicki Minaj Demi Lovato and Britney Spears. Enjoy the concert.

Milli, Samuel and I were on the plane back home. Milli was playing a scrabble game against Sam for good luck. She looked sexy in her tight leotard and fishnet pantyhose.

"So what songs are you singing?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. My concerts don't have programs. It's always a mystery." She says. She stands up and stretched her legs. Sam hands her thigh high boots. She puts them on. She looks at me and mouths:

"Booty test." I stand up and she slid her ass against me causing an erection. She pressed harder and then stops. She kisses me on the cheek. Once we land in Virginia the team is waiting for us in casual clothes. Hotch is staring at her. Milli senses this and holds my hand.

"Let's go." She says.

"We can't all fit in the car." Emily says.

"We aren't going in the car." Milli says.

"Well what are we going in?" JJ says.

"That." Milli says pointing at a giant Hummer H2 limousine.

"Whoa. Hello." Penelope says. Milli and I walk hand in hand together. There's a guy with a hoodie on in there. I had my gun in my pocket for safe keeping. Once everyone is in there the guy takes off his hoodie.

"Jason!" I said.

"Hey Spencer. How are you?" He says.

"Surprise." Milli says.

"You coming back?" Derek asked.

"No Milli just really wanted me to come to this concert." He says.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" I asked.

"I'm an old friend of her fathers. I had a hand in raising this little monster." He says laughing.

"I was not that bad." Milli says, flustered.

"Yes she was. Whenever she saw a doll that she liked she would look at her daddy and say: 'Daddy, please.' He'd try saying no but then she'd go puppy eyes on him and smile without her two front teeth."

"And she'd always get them too." Sam says.

"You just jealous of all this." Milli says.

"No thanks. I can't handle no size 48DD boobs. I'll leave that to you." Sam says.

"Way tmi." She said. Once we arrive at the venue Milli puts her sunglasses on. Paparazzi is everywhere. "Ok two by two. Do not answer questions." She says handing us front row seat tickets and backstage passes. "Enjoy the show." Everyone including Jason, got off the limo before us. Milli was about to walk off when I pulled her back and kissed her.

"Milli, how did you find him?" I asked after I pulled away.

"I and by I mean Penelope did an internet search. Found out where he lived and had him come to my concert." She says. I laughed slightly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She says. We walk outside and walk through the fans and paparazzi. Milli signs a few autographs leaving kind words and kiss marks on them. She hands out some more backstage passes. Once we get inside Milli takes me to where the others are. Derek had saved me a seat next to him and Jason. Milli walks up the stairs onto the stage.

"Bestie!" Someone calls out.

"Hey Miley! Where is everybody else at I want y'all to meet some friends." Milli says. Milli and Miley and some other people come out.

"Guys this is Miley. My best friend. Her brother and my Ex Boyfriend Trace. Joe Jonas, my other ex boyfriend, and his brother Nick. Iggy Azalea Demi Lovato Selena Gomez. JLo Shakira Eminem Rihanna Nicki Minaj and Britney Spears."

"Hi." Was what we could manage because we were starstruck. Eminem have me a hug.

"So this is the BAU?" Rihanna says.

"Yeah." Derek says.

"Ooh, you cute." She says.

"I want the one with the black shirt." Iggy says looking at me. I blush deeply.

"Sorry Iggy, but he's off the market." Milli says.

"Well then! Excuse me." She says laughing.

"Don't break her heart. You got a good woman there." Joe says, hugging me too.

"Well we better get ready. My public awaits." Milli says. She kisses my cheek and walks away. I get a text from Derek.

"So what are you gonna do about Hotch?"

"She doesn't want Hotch. She doesn't go for married men." I said.

"So what exactly did you do at the hotel?" He asked. "I want details."

"I ain't telling you shit." I said.

"Come on man, just tell me a little something." He says.

"Just a little rough sex." I said.

"Rough how?"

"I spanked her. I may have tied her up." I said.

"Did her ass bounce back when you smacked it?"

"Like a ball on the court." I said.

"Damn. Go head on playa." He says. The concert was gonna start soon. I listened as teenage boys were sitting behind me. They had to be at least 15. Milli was sexual when it came to performances so I wondered how their parents let them in. When everyone filed in some security guards passed out light swords and glow sticks to each of us. I turned them on. I got my phone ready and set it to video. Once everyone has their glow sticks and swords, the concert starts. The fog comes across the stage string instruments play the first song. I can hear Milli's voice begin sing. Masterpiece by Jessie J was playing:

So much pressure  
Why so loud?  
If you don't like my sound  
You can turn it down  
I got a road  
And I walk it alone  
Uphill battle  
I look good when I climb  
I'm ferocious, precocious  
I get braggadocios  
I'm not gonna stop  
I like the view from the top (Yeah)  
You talk that blah blah,  
that la la,  
that rah rah shit  
And I'm so done,  
I'm so over it  
Sometimes I mess up,  
I f*$% up,  
I hit and miss But I'm okay, I'm cool with it I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't colour inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece And I, I wanna hang with the greats Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait No, you haven't seen the best of me I'm still working on my masterpiece Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Those who mind don't matter Those who matter, don't mind If you don't catch what I'm throwing Then I'll leave you behind Gone in a flash And I ain't living like that They talk that blah blah, that la la, that rah rah shit Roll with the punches, and take the hits Sometimes I mess up, I f*$% up, I swing and miss But it's okay, I'm cool with it I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't colour inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece And I, I wanna hang with the greats Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait No, you haven't seen the best of me I'm still working on my masterpiece Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't colour inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece Masterpiece, masterpiece (Yeeah) I still fall on my face sometimes (still fall) And I can't colour inside the lines (inside the lines) 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete (perfectly incomplete) I'm still working on my masterpiece (on my masterpiece) And I, I wanna hang with the greats (oh, with the greats) Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait, no (wait, no) You haven't seen the best of me (b-b-best of me) I'm still working on my masterpiece (I'm still working on my masterpiece) Oooh, oooh (Yeeah) Oooh, aaah (Hey) Oooh, oooh (Still working on, still working on) Oooh, aaah (Still working on my masterpiece) The audience cheers after she sings. She introduces Iggy and they sing Fancy. My camera focuses on Milli. I wanted her ass to be in the shot. Once fancy is over she says: "Ok I want everyone to turn off their light swords and put their glow sticks in your pockets. I need total darkness." The stage lights go off and a soft red light comes on over the stage. The next song starts. Take a good look at it Look at it now Might be the last time you'll Have a go round I'll let you touch it if you'd Like to go down I'll let you go further If you take this southern route Don't go too fast Don't go too slow You've got to let your body flow I like 'em attentive And I like 'em in control Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight I'll give you the red light special All through the night Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight Just come through my door Take off my clothes And turn on the red light I know that you want me I can See it in your eyes You might as well be honest 'Cause the body never lies Tell me your secrets and I'll I'll tell you mine I'm feelin' quite sexy And I want you for tonight If I move too fast (Too fast) Just let me know (Just let me know) 'Cause it means you move too slow I like some excitement And I like a man that goes Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight I'll give you the red light special All through the night Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight Just come through my door Take off my clothes And turn on the red light If you want me Let me know it I'll make time but You've got to show it If you need me I want to see But don't mistake me I don't want you down on your knees I need someone (I need someone) A real man (A real man) I need someone who understands (Who understands) I'm a woman (I'm a woman) A real woman (A real woman) I know just what I want I know just who I am Baby it's yours (It's yours) (All yours) If you want it tonight I'll give you the red light special All through the night (Baby it's yours) Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight Just come through my door (Just come through my door) Take off my clothes (Take off my clothes) And turn on the red light Baby it's yours (All yours) If you want it tonight The red light special All through the night Baby it's yours

As she sang this song she walked into the audience and gave me a lap dance. Her ass felt so good. She sings a few more songs then has a brief intermission. The next few songs involve a pole. When Rihanna and Joe sing S&M with her, she slides down the pole. Hotch was staring at her hard. I would've been ok if she really wanted him. Milli kept her eyes fixed on me. When she sings bang bang with Demi and Nicki, she almost had a wardrobe malfunction because her breast were trying to come out the skintight leotard. I wanted her now. When Miley came back out to sing Stupid Hoe with Nicki and her there was a point where it involved trampolines. Milli had jumped up on one of them and when she landed she did a perfect split. I was recording everything she did. When Trace came out to sing Dance( aka ASS) there was one point where she had to dance on his pelvis. The look on her face makes me wonder if she's uncomfortable. After the last song Lady Marmalade she got a standing ovation. Right when she was about to leave the stage the crowd was cheering for a random fan lap dance.

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. Let's see who my random fan is." She says. She looks in our row. Derek volunteered but she shook her head no. She looked at me and says, "Will the cutie in the first row wearing the black pants and ripped jeans come up?" I knew that would happen. She wouldn't have done it to any other guy. I nervously walk onto the stage. She pulls me up. There were a few people booing. "Shut up. If any of you were up here you know none of you would be booing. So I suggest y'all cut it out right now or I'm walking off stage." That shut up the crowd real quick. "Turn ya phones off I don't want nothing on YouTube. Y'all know my rule." She says. You could hear phones go off. She made everyone hold their hands up. I knew she did that to protect me. She gave me a lap dance. Only difference is she wasn't genuine which I could understand given the fact that she was tired. She ended the lap dance with her legs around my neck while she was hanging upside down on me like a necklace. She walked me back to my seat. When everyone else leaves we all head backstage. There were only two people left she signed autographs gave them kisses on the cheek and posed for a selfie. When those two were done she says: "Ok. I'm officially tired."

"That was great." Hotch says.

"Does your wife know you're here?" Milli says giving him a look of back the hell away. She looked at me and says: "You ok? I didn't mean to put you on public exhibition. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"No. I enjoyed it actually." I said smiling. Jason says,

"I was expecting Derek to be the one."

"I wish. But it's cool." Derek says.

"Hey sis." Someone says. Milli turns around to see who it is. "Hey." She says hugging the identical twin. "This is my twin sister Leila. If you guys ever get confused she's the one with the smaller ass and boobs."

"Hi." Leila says. She gives Jason a hug. I saw Hotch looking Leila over. He nodded a slight almost invisible no.

"Hello chocoláte papasíto." Leila says looking at Derek.

"Buenos Noches señorita. Se llama Derek Morgan." He says.

"Show off." Penelope says.

"Hey baby girl no one is gonna replace you." Derek says.

"So you gonna buy me a drink or you gonna sit there and stare?" Leila says.

"Let's go." Derek says Penelope in one arm and Leila in the other.

"Bye y'all." He says. JJ walks arm in arm with Emily and heads in the same direction. David and Jason head home.

"Hotch, don't you have somewhere to be?" She says. "No." He says. Miley comes up and says,

"Hey bestie! Great concert."

"Thanks." Milli says.

"You ok dude. You look like you got something stuck up your ass." Miley says to Hotch. Milli squeezed my hand to hold in a laugh.

"I'm fine. I will see you Monday Milli."

"Yes sir." Milli says.

"Bye Miley."

"Bye." Miley says. Milli and I walk to her dressing room and she grabs her bag. I could tell her feet hurt. She sits on the chair and takes them off. I carry her bags.

"I got them." She says kissing my cheek. We practically run to her car. She slings her things into the back of the car. She grabs her phone out her bra and texts Haley Hotchner. She responds by calling.

"Look Haley I would never lie to you. Your man won't leave me alone. I don't want our friendship ruined by your husband. You guys have a son together. It's almost like he doesn't care about that." Milli says.

"I know. I'll talk to him tonight Milli. Besides, you need to go get some rest anyway you sound tired." Haley says.

"Good night." Milli says hanging up.

"That was brave." I said.

"She needed to know. Now let's go home. My house anyway." She says. She pulls away and drives. When we arrive at her mansion. I saw another house in the back.

"Holy Jesus Christ." I said.

"How many stories?"

"Four, basement and an attic. Poolhouse is three stories with a basement." She says.

"Damn." I said. We walk to the house. I could hear barking inside. "Bubbles is the barker. Henry is a gentle giant."

"How giant are we talking?" I asked.

"As in he towers over me if he's on his hind legs." She said. She unlocks the door a flash of black fur with red bows in her hair runs around in circles. I picked her up. She licks my face.

"She likes you. This is Bubbles." She says.

"She's adorable."

"And this is Henry." She says bringing a huge black and white Great Dane towards me. He sniffs me and wags his tail happily I put Bubbles down. Milli shows me the rest of the house and says, "You hungry?"

"Yes." I said. Milli heads into the kitchen and takes out some macaroni and cheese.

"I like mine slightly cold. Sometimes I eat it out the fridge." I said.

"Oh good." Milli says. She cuts some out for us and then hands me a plate.

"Rotini pasta?"

"It holds my sauce together." She says. She turns on the tv to Netflix. "Biography?" She says.

"Dateline. Josh Powell case." I said.

"Ok." She says. I taste the macaroni and cheese. I almost fainted.

"This is amazing. What did you put in here?" I said.

"I cooked the noodles in beer. Dos Equis. Half of the bottle. The other half I put in with the cream cheese butter milk pepper jack white cheddar extra sharp Yellow cheddar extra sharp and a secret ingredient that I refuse to spill." Milli says.

"It's awesome." I said handing her my plate.

"Thanks." She says. Milli puts the plates in the sink and washes them. She dried her hands off and says, "I'll be in the shower." She says.

"Ok." I said pretending I didn't care.

"Care to join me?" She asks. I pretend not to notice the bulge forming in my pants. "Fine I guess I'll just save my special thong for someone else." She said. I immediately followed her to the bathroom upstairs. She slid off her clothes teasingly slow. She bent over to pick up her earring. I gave her ass a hard slap, sliding in between inside her to touch her clit. She moans. I pull out to which she whimpers. She stands straight up. I get the robe belt that's hanging on the towel rack. She bit her lip. I smirked mischievously. I slowly walked to her and gently take her neck in my hands. I pressed against her and whisper, "Get in the shower and turn on the water." I let her go and she does as she's told. Once she's in the shower I come in along with the robe belt and tightly tied her hands above her. Her hair is wet with beads of water. I grab the body wash that was nearby and poured it into the pink pouf she had. I lather it up. The scent of lotus flowers fill the shower. I turned her face towards me and say: "Don't move or scream. This is part of your punishment. If you break these rules, you will have to go through this again. Understand?" She looks at me and says,

"Bite me. I can't be tamed." I slapped her face.

"Shut up." I soap up her body and then rinse her off. I slid my fingers down her stomach and inside of her. Her legs kick. I pull out my fingers and take my face into my hand. "Spencie what's wrong?" She says. "Nothing." I said. She unties herself and sits next to me. "Please talk to me baby." She says, with a worried look on her face. She didn't notice the lust I had in my eyes from my idea. I take her to her room and laid her on the bed. I run my hands against her body causing a shiver. She bit her lips and then I went ahead full on tickled her. "Spencie, stop." She giggles. "No." I said tickling harder. She attempted to move but I'm sitting gently on her torso so she won't scoot away. I slide backwards until I'm touching her clit with my cock. I was about to go in when she flips me over and says: "Payback's a bitch ain't it?" She giggles and smiles at me. She scoots back when I tell her shes hurting me. That's when I flip her over and hold her wrist and legs. "Yeah it is." I said. I kissed her lips, desperately craving her moans and needy whimpers. I push gently inside of her as I pull away from her. She yawns. "Sorry." She says. "Tired?" I asked. "A little." She says. I start pulling out but she says: "Spence, please stay in there. You belong there." She looks at me with desperate eyes. "But what if you get pregnant?" I asked. "I can't have kids. I had a hysterectomy a couple of years ago." She says. "Why?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes and says: "I was raped the year before. When I was dating Joe. I had walked home because he didn't live that far. He offered me a ride but I said no. I got to my block and he came out of the shadows and attacked me. Joe tried to stop him when he heard me scream. He did. A few months later I found out I was pregnant. The baby was sick. She didn't make it. I had a miscarriage." She says with tears in her eyes. I kissed her lips and say: "Milli, I'm so sorry. I know you would've been a great mother." I said. "I'm ok. But sometimes I still have nightmares." She says. "I'm here. And I always will be." I said turning so I'm facing her. I pull her close to me feeling myself cum as she moves. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." I said. She closes her eyes and lays her head on my chest. We fall asleep under the blankets holding each other.


	6. Morning Glory Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli and Spencer.... Need I say more. Switches from Milli to Spencer's POV.

I woke up in my bed, Spencer was nowhere to be found. I sat up, still kind of sleepy. "Spencer?" I called. No answer. "Spencer?" I called again. Still no answer. I was getting worried. I put on my robe and walked downstairs. I hear someone at my door. Bubbles barks like a maniac. The door opens. It's Spencer. He's got breakfast. "Hey, you were supposed to be in bed. Sausage McMuffin with cheese and strawberry jelly and hot sauce. And a large caramel frappé with chocolate drizzle for you and egg McMuffin for me with a large white chocolate mocha with liquid sugar for me." He says. "Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. He hands me my breakfast. We sit on the couch and eat. I place my feet on his lap. "You don't paint your toes?" He asked. "I leave that to professionals." I said. I finished my sandwich and smiled at him. After he finished his sandwich I scoot closer to him. He peeks into my robe. "You're naked aren't you?" He says. I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about. "No." I said giggling. "So if this robe magically comes off I'll see some clothes?" He says. "It's not gonna magically come off." I said. "We'll see about that." He says. He had a lustful look in his eyes and a mischievous smile. That's when my phone rings. I sighed. It's JJ. "What's wrong?" I said. "Nothing I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping." She said. "I'm kind of busy Right now. Maybe later." I said. "Spencer is there isn't he?" She says with a laugh. *Long pause* "You've been fucking him?" She says. I can almost see her putting her hand over her mouth. "Get your mouth off dat. That's my business. And my business is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." I said. "Well that lap dance you gave him was pretty obvious. What are you gonna do about Hotch?" She says. "I told Haley." I said. "He don't give a shit about Haley. I'll let you two get back to whatever the hell y'all were doing." She says. "Bye." I said. "Bye. Bye Spencer." She says. He waves. I hung up. Spencer shakes his head and laughs. "What's so funny?" I said. "Oh nothing. Just that JJ is real nosey." He said. "True." I said. My phone rings again. "It's Jason." He says. I get nervous. "You answer it." I said. "Hello." He says. "Are you at Milli's house?" Jason asked. "Yeah." Spencer says nervously. He leaves with my cell phone. Spencer's POV "Jason is something wrong?" I asked. "You know today is her bday. JJ is trying to get Milli out the house. Get her out of the house." He says. "Milli is smart. Can't I just fuck her." I said. "Jesus kill the visual. That's my daughter for crying out loud. Well she's like a daughter. I don't even want to know what you've done to her." He says. "Just sex. Don't act like you haven't thought of banging her." I said laughing. "Very funny. Distract her we will he in the poolhouse. Well we are in the poolhouse basement." He says. "How?" I said nervously. "Idk. Fuck her take her to a movie. Do something. Just keep her away from the poolhouse." He says. "Ok." I said. He hung up. I walk out. Milli is in the shower. I walk up the stairs to the bathroom and sneak inside. I crept into the shower after taking off my clothes. She has no idea that I'm in the shower. I touched her skin. She turned and says: "I should smack you." "You know you liked it." I said. "I did." She says. "What did Jason need?" "Oh he was saying that he was gonna hang with Sam today." I said. "Ok." She said. "I think we should go swimming today." She says. "It'll give you a chance to see me in a swimsuit and the poolhouse." "I was thinking we could go see a movie. We could go see Mommie Dearest." I said. "What else did Jason tell you?" She asked. "Nothing." I said. "Something is going on. And you know I'll find out." She says. "Milli everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about." I said. "Ok. Oh I gotta call Leila and wish her a happy bday." She says. "It's your bday today too. Hmmm I believe birthday sex is in order." I said. Milli calls Leila and wishes her a happy bday. The convo seems great until Milli says: "You banged who?" She looks at me and mouths Derek Morgan. I covered my mouth and laughed. I grabbed my phone and texted him. "You got something to tell me." I asked. "Your girl is officially old." He says. "She's 25 she's not old. And that is not what I'm talking about. You fucked Leila." I said. "So?" "I want details. Now." I said. "That girl got a throat. I ain't never had a bj like that. And she may lack in Milli's stature but that ass bounces like a full blown basketball. I could spank that all day." "I still got the hotter twin." "Whatever, Milli is fine but I want some Leila." "I better give Milli her bday present." "Bounce dat ass make it boomerang." "Take my belt off bitch I'm Pootie Tang." "Tippy Tow tippy Tay she gon get a tip today." "Fuck that she gon get some dick today." I said. "Look at you remembering songs." He says. "I better go. Ttyl." I said. "Yeah. I'm gonna make some fudge. Aka I'm bangin Leila." He says. I put down my phone and see that Milli isn't in her room. I follow the scent of her perfume. She's hiding. I go to her huge walk in closet and see her hiding under some clothes. "You can hide all you want, but I still have to punish you." I said. I grab her ankle and pull her from under the clothes. She tries pulling away. I let her go and she attempts to crawl away. I grab the chains that are nearby and corner her by her purses.


	7. Morning Glory Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer keeps Milli occupied before her surprise party....

I'm cornered again. His eyes and that sneaky smirk he had on his face was going to either make or break me. He had chains. What was I gonna do. My body was partially clothed, my black bra and thong. But any second that could come off. He grabs my face with his strong hands. "Do as I say and I won't use chains." He whispered. I nodded. He gave me a hard kiss. I melted into him. I wrapped my legs around him. He pulls away and takes me to my bed. He opens my bra and kisses my breasts. He comes back up to my lips and kisses them again. His hands touch my thong and hips making my skin burn with each touch. "Spencie, I need you." I mewled. He kissed my neck and shoulders. "Don't tease me, please me." I said. "Just relax. I'm here for you." He says. His words provide me comfort. I look at his arms. There were old cuts on him. "What happened?" I asked. "I was addicted to Diluadid. The cuts curbed the addiction." I touched his face. "I've been clean for two years now." He said. "That's good. I'm just glad you're ok." I said. I kissed his cheek. He smiles at me. He then attempts to tickle me. "Stop tickling me." I said giggling. "You know you love it. Admit it." He says. "Ok but as long as you admit you like something I do." I said. "Like what?" He says. I flip him over and say: "That." I said. "I do like that. Cuz now I can squeeze those breasts of yours easier." He says. He squeezed them causing a breathy moan from me. I'm just about to let him in when my phone rings again. Spencer grabs it. "It's Trace." He says. "Ignore it. We are busy." I said. I kiss his lips and let him in. I ride him hard. My phone rings again. "It's Trace." He says. "Ugh give me that." I said. "What Trace." I said. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" He says. "You think. You know better than to call when I'm in the middle of... Doing my hair." I said. "Your hair can't moan." He says. "What the fuck do you want Trace?" "There's someone in your poolhouse." He says. "Why are you here?" "I'm trying to keep you and your boyfriend safe. There is someone in your poolhouse with a big box." He says. "I'll call you back." I said. I looked at Spencer and say: "There is someone in my poolhouse." "He's probably trying to get you back." He says. "Now where were we?" He flips me over gently and kisses me. "Spencie, come on let me up." I said as he pulls away. "I should go check it out." "Milli it's nothing to worry about." He says. "Spence you're acting funny." I said. "I just don't want you to break up with me." He says. I kiss his lips. "I would never break up with you." I said. "Why'd you break up with Trace?" "All my breakups were mutual decisions. We just couldn't be together we are friends." I said. "Why are you acting so funny baby?" I asked. "I'm not acting funny." He says. "Get up." I said. "I'm going to my poolhouse." I said. "Why." He says. "Don't you want to see me in a skintight swimsuit my breast barely contained?" I said. "I do but I just want you the way you are. At the moment." He says. "I'm going to my poolhouse." I said putting on my black leggings and pink t-shirt. I grabbed my gun for safekeeping and walk to my poolhouse. Spencer follows me. "Don't go inside." He says pulling me. "Spencer Walter Reid. Get out my way right now. You are acting so weird. Did you do something wrong? I'm not mad at you." I said. I give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. I walked into the poolhouse. "Surprise!" Jason and everyone else says. "Huh?" I said. "Happy Birthday." Haley says. "Thanks. You guys planned all this?" I said. "Actually Jason planned it. He called us up at the last minute and we asked Derek to deliver the cake." JJ says. "You guys rock." I said. I hold Spencer's hand and kissed his cheek. "Cut the cake." I said. We cut the cake and drink ginger ale. We have a good party And enjoy each other's company. Once the party is over and everyone leaves, I show Spencer the poolhouse and my closet full of swimsuits. "Wow." He says. "Which one do you want me to wear." I said. "This one." He says pulling a black and white striped off the hanger. "Ok." I said. I took my clothes off slowly. He walks towards me and touches me gently. He kissed me. "I don't want to wear a swimsuit." I said after pulling him away. "Ok." He says. "Take em off." I said. He does and we go into the pool nude. The water was nice and warm. I swim around him. He grabs my arm and kisses me. He plays with my breasts. His hand then slowly slides down my stomach and onto my clit. He stops kissing me and pulls me to the ladder of the pool. He sets me on top of it. I giggle as he slid his tongue against my clit. He gently bites it. "Spence." I moaned. He licks me dry. "Aye Papí." I said as he finished. He takes me to the bed inside my poolhouse and says: "Happy Birthday my love." My heart melted. He lays next to me and plays with my hair. He was the only one that made me feel like I was a regular person instead of just a celebrity. I scoot closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you more." I said falling asleep in the warmth of his arms.


	8. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer decides to have a romantic day with Milli watching movies on their last day off before going back in on Monday.

Milli had been sleeping so peacefully in my arms that I didn't want to wake her up, or let go of her. Her hair was a sexy mess. I gently brush my fingers against her face. She giggles. I kissed her lips softly and her dark eyes flutter open. "Morning sleepyhead." I said. "Morning baby." She says in a very sleepy voice. She moans as she sits herself up on her elbow. She kissed my lips. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. "I don't know what would you like to do?" She asked. "We could watch movies." I said. "I got a whole bunch of old movies. Some are in color, some in black and white." She said. "Ok." I said. We get up and take a shower together. I pulled her close to me while our bodies were soapy. I kissed her neck as she giggles softly. We rinse off and grab some clothes. Milli said Sam always leaves his clothes and we wear same size so it works for me. I put on some jeans and a black muscle shirt and Milli puts on a flowy white and green mini sundress and ties her hair into a side ponytail. She was sexy. She grabs some old movies and sets them on the table. She goes into the kitchen and makes cherry chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup. They taste amazing. After taking our plates she washed the dishes and then snuggles next to me. I pick Leave Her to Heaven to watch first. Milli puts it in the DVD player and sits next to me. I can feel a bulge growing in my pants. Milli sense this and places her hand there. Now I wanted her. "After the movie," She whispered. "I'll give you what you desire." She giggles after she said this. We finished the movie and she says: "Now do you want it on the couch or in the bedroom?" "Bedroom. There is a lot of room to do things to you." I said. I carry her to the bedroom. As soon as I place her on the bed, our phones ring. "It's Hotch." I said. "We must have a case." She says. I answer. "Yes Hotch?" "I was expecting your girlfriend to answer. We got a case. Jason is gonna help us." He says. "Ok I'll let her know." I said. "We gotta go. We got a case." "So much for a romantic day to ourselves." She says. "Hey, don't be like that we still have the hotel." I said. "True." She says changing her clothes. She takes her leotard and some other clothes that she wears to her concerts. "You have a concert?" "Yeah. Miley and the rest of them are gonna be there. I'm performing with Ke$ha tonight." She says grabbing some odd looking heels. "What kind of heels are those?" I asked. "You'll see them at the concert put on a t-shirt we got a case." She says.


	9. A Star-Studded Case Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli aids in the help of Jason Gideon and Trace Cyrus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Same guest stars as Spencer's Masterpiece Featuring Ke$ha Ludacris

We arrive at headquarters in record time. I nearly ran over Trace. "Woman you could've killed me." He says as I get out the car. "You act like I'm supposed to care." I said. "True." He says. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Hotch?" Spencer says. "He's right." Trace says. "Why?" I said. "He needs me on this case." He says. "Let's go." I said. Spencer holds my hand as we walked inside. Strauss gives me a dirty look. "Got a problem Bitch?" I said. "No ma'am." She says freaked out. JJ was watching. "Didn't think so." I said. JJ covers her mouth. Spencer says: "Wow." "Don't be too surprised. She's not afraid to tell you to fuck off." Trace says. "That's true." Spencer says. "But I still love her." He kisses my cheek. We walk to the conference room. JJ hands us books about the case. "This case involves people being eaten." Hotch says. "Excuse me?" Trace says. "Please tell me it's by a werewolf or a vampire." JJ says. "It's by a human." I said. "It's gotta be post mortem." Derek says. "So basically we are looking for a maniac that eats people." Sam says. "I'm sorry I'm still on the eaten part." Trace says. "Funny how a man with his body almost entirely tattooed can't take someone being eaten." I said. "She's still feisty." Sam says. "I'm never gonna change. You don't like it you can kiss my fabulous ass." I said. I walked out with Spencer who kisses my lips as we walk on the plane. "What am I gonna do with you?" He says. "A lot of things." I said. Hotch runs his hands on my ass. I react by kicking him in his nuts. "Don't you ever touch my ass. Got it Aaron Hotchner?" I said. "Yes ma'am." He says. Spencer hands me my duffle bag. Jason sits next to him and then says: "Your father would've loved him." "I know." I said. I lean on Spencer's shoulder. "What happened to your father?" Spencer asked. "He died of lung cancer a few years back." I said. "I'm sorry." He says. "It's ok." I said. We land in California. I walk off the plane and grab a candy cigar from my pocket. Spencer looks at me. "You smoke?" He says confused. "Candy cigar.... Keyword candy." I said blowing the cherry flavored powder into the air. "I have never smoked in my life Doctor." I said. "Don't say Doctor like that. It makes me think things." He says. "Whats wrong Doctor?" I said. He looks at me and shakes his head. "Miss... Millions? You're an FBI agent?" The chief asked. "No I'm just here because I can't keep my hands off my boyfriend." I said. "Yes I'm an agent. What we got?" "Cannibalism." He says. "This is Doctor Spencer Reid agents Rossi Morgan Hotchner Jareau and Prentiss and Special Agent Cyrus." I said making sure to accentuate the word doctor. "We have a suspect if you'd like to interview him." "Lead the way." I said. We follow him to the station. Spencer looks at me and shakes his head with a smile on his face. He puts his hand on my thigh. I kiss his cheek and bit his neck gently. He pecks me on my neck. We arrive at the station. I walk inside and head to the interrogation room. Spencer walks in with me. The guy seems afraid. "What do you know? Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said. "The guy is obsessed with Jeffrey Dahmer and Albert Fish." He says. "Got a name?" I asked. "Michael Cole." He says. "Caucasian man kinda scary looking and bearded." "Thank you." I said. I walk out of the interrogation room with Spencer. Trace calls Penelope via video cam. "Penelope Garcia at your service." She says. "Hey Techie. I need you to look up Michael Cole." He says. "Oh my little tattooed god I've already sent the info. He's a pretty heavy convict." She says. "Thank you." He says. "Well, let's go." I said. "Who made you leader." He asked. "Trace. Would you like me to drag you?" I said. "Nope let's go." He says nearly bolting out the door. He speeds to the address Penelope gave us. I see him in the yard. Trace blocks him on one side and Derek blocks him on the other side with the cars. He tries to run. I chased after him and caught him by his neck I take the knife he had and held it against his neck. He freaks out. He tried unzipping his pants but I take my heel and stepped on his manhood and twisted. "We need a medic." I radioed. He's taken to the hospital in an ambulance and then Trace says: "Did you have to step on his-" "Yes. He's lucky I didn't blow his brains out." I said. "Now let's go. I got a concert to prep for. Oh and Spence fly Penelope to here so she can come too." "She's already here she was on the plane when she sent us the address." "Awesome." I said. We head to the Hilton in L.A. I ran into Ludacris and Ke$ha. "Hey Milli. How are you. How's the BAU treating you?" Ludacris asked. "It's going good. We actually had a case here. I can't divulge any info though." I said. "Who's the cutie in the sweater vest?" Ke$ha asked. "My boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid." I said. "Nice to meet you." She says. "You too." Spencer says starstruck. I introduced them to the rest of the team and then we head into the conference room to change our clothes behind shades of course.


	10. A Star Studded Case Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortals Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy  
> Warrior -Ke$ha  
> Tik Tok Sleazy Take it Off- Ke$ha  
> Crazy My Prerogative- Britney Spears  
> Fancy- Iggy Azalea  
> Up Out My Face- Nicki Minaj (ft Mariah Carey)  
> Stupid Hoe,Super Bass- Nicki Minaj  
> Give Your Heart A Break Let it Go- Demi Lovato  
> Love the Way You Lie  
> Love the Way You Lie Part II  
> The Monster-Eminem  
> Bang Bang Masterpiece- Jessie J  
> Just in Love-Make You Mine- Joe Jonas  
> Jealous Chains- Nick Jonas  
> Where Have You Been? S&M Rude Boy- Rihanna  
> Can't Be Tamed We Can't Stop- Miley Cyrus  
> Come and Get It Slow Down- Selena Gomez  
> Seventeen Forever- Trace Cyrus  
> Dance (ASS)- Big Sean  
> Red Light Special- TLC  
> Lady Marmalade (Moulin Rouge Version) -Eve, Xtina Aguilera, P!nk Mya Lil Kim  
> Ain't It Funny- Jlo and Ja Rule  
> Do it Well- JLo
> 
> I do not own any songs used in this chapter all credit goes to the artists who wrote and sang them.

Milli had changed quickly. She handed us backstage passes and front row tickets. We head to the Staples Center where she would perform. She grabs her cell phone and sends me along with Sam and Jason a request to play Scrabble. "Say no. You'll lose." Jason says. "Jason." Milli says going puppy eyes on him. "She's doing her eyes isn't she?" He says. "This gives her luck. Just do it." Sam says. Jason sighs jokingly. Milli creams us with two triple word scores crossing each other for her last word. "Thigh Highs." She says. I hand them to her as she fixed her skintight fishnet hose. She put on her boots and stands up. She popped her muscles and leans on me. I kissed her forehead. Sam hands her the odd looking heels that I saw earlier. "What are those?" I asked again. "These are my bouncy heels. Ke$ha has a lot of choreographed jumping. This is how to be prepped for that." She says uncoiling them to reveal the springs. "Do they work?" JJ asked looking at them. "They look painful." Emily says. "Dr. Scholl's does wonders." Milli says with a laugh. "Let's go." Milli says. We walk outside to the hummer limo. Milli sits in my lap. She gets a call. "Milli Millions on the line whatcha want?" She says. I could hear someone say she has three back up dancers with broken legs. "Do we have any replacements?" She asked. "No." The voice says. Milli sighs. Then she looks at Emily JJ and Leila. She smirked. "Hank I got three perfect Back up dancers." She says. JJ's eyes got bigger when she heard that. She shook her head no. "Are they willing?" Hank asked. "Of course they are." Milli says. "Ok ttyl." He said. As soon as Milli hangs up JJ says: "What the hell?! Have you not seen your dance moves and how intense they get. Are you CRAZY?!" "Nope. Hope you and Emily like wearing leather Leotards. Leila will help." Milli says. "Y'all been drafted." Derek says. "Spence get your girl." Emily says. "Nope. I'm gonna definitely record this." I said. "Don't let Henry see this." JJ says. "I wouldn't let Henry see it. I think your husband will like it though." Milli says. "We have six hours until the show. That will give you guys enough time to get the dances down." Leila says. JJ says: "If I survive this. I'm gonna kill you." Milli shrugs and says: "So." Milli kisses my cheek. The bulge in my pants got larger by the second. I craved a blowjob. Milli presses her ass against the ever growing lust in my crotch. She leans her head on my shoulder. I put my hand on her thigh. I would've crept my hand up there but I was in front of everyone else. We arrived at the Staples Center which was full of paparazzi and fans. "Two by two do not answer questions." She says. Everyone except for Emily and JJ walks off the limo into the venue. "Milli are you coming?" JJ asked. "She's gonna be a few minutes." I said. "Just go with Leila." Milli says. Once they left I kissed Milli's neck. I wanted to fuck her so badly. "Baby, I want you too." She says when my kisses got rougher. "I need to touch you." I said. She flashed her boobs and I gave them a quick lick and she put them back in. We walked off the limo and she signs autographs and gives out backstage passes. Derek was waiting for me to show us where we were gonna sit. JJ and Emily followed behind Milli and Leila. "We should watch this." Derek says. "Totally." I said. "Leila wait up." We follow them to the nearby rehearsal room. Milli grabs a CD with all the songs she'd be singing tonight. Rude Boy plays. Milli goes slowly at first. Rude Boy Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Tonight I'm a let you Be the captain Tonight I'm a let you Do your thing, yeah Tonight I'm a let you Be a rider Giddy up Giddy up Giddy up, babe Tonight I'm a let it Be fire Tonight I'm a let you Take me higher Tonight Baby we can Get it on Yeah we can get it on Yeah Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want What you wa-wa-want Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom What I wa-wa-want Is what you wa-wa-want Na, na Ah, ah Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Tonight I'm a give it To you harder Tonight I'm a turn Your body out Relax Let me do it How I wanna If you got it I need it And I'm a put it down Buckle up I'm a give it to you Stronger Hands up We can go a little Longer Tonight I'm a get a little Crazy Get a little crazy Baby Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want What you wa-wa-want Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom What I wa-wa-want Is what you wa-wa-want Na, na Ah, ah Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me I like the way You touch me there I like the way You pull my hair Baby, if I don't feel it I ain't faking No, no I like When you tell me Kiss it there I like When you tell me Move it there So get it up Time to get it up You say you're a rude boy Show me what you got Now Come here right now Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me Love me I'm recording as she teaches JJ and Emily the moves to the different songs. By the time they get through with the last song JJ and Emily are sweating like pigs. Milli is dry as a bone. "There is a shower in the dressing room. Your costumes will be waiting for you out there." Milli says. "My feet hurt." Emily says. "No pain no gain." Milli says. "When this is over and I have strength to lift my arm, remind me to kill you." JJ says crawling to the door. "Get up." Emily says. "Fucking drama queen." She muttered. "Y'all better sing while YALL are showering... Y'all my vocals too." Milli says. They look like they want to kill her but keep walking with Leila. "Just go with it." She says. "You are evil." I said laughing. "Am I?" She says. "I'm so glad I'm not in their shoes right now." Derek says. "Don't get too comfy dude I recruit males too. Just ask Jason & Rossi." She says. "What about them? What you make them do?" Derek asked intrigued. "Remember the video I did for Fuck You Up? They were the guys in the booth." She says. Derek looks up the video. Sure enough you can see Jason & David clear as day, David sans mustache. "Wow. I'm so gonna rag on their asses now." Derek said with a laugh. "How?" I asked. "I have my ways. I needed someone... Older." She says. She gives me a kiss and says: "Is it ok if Derek is my random fan tonight. Only because I don't want you pelted with questions. Some of my fans like to come to all my shows I don't want no one getting jealous or hurt you especially since paparazzi has seen you with me." "Of course." I said. I understood why she did that I kind of expected it. "I'll make it up to you when we go back to Virginia." She says. JJ and Emily walk back in wearing the same thing Milli is wearing. "Ok guys time to go to hair and make up." She says. "I can't if I move anymore this whole damn outfit will ride up my ass. Are these thigh highs supposed to fit like a micro condom?" Emily says. "You'll get used to it. I recommend using diaper rash cream after the show." Milli says. "Your husband is here JJ." I said. "What about Henry?" "He's with your mom." I said. "Did you tell him where you are?" She asked. "Yeah. He's coming through the back I told him that Milli requested his presence." I said. "Speak of the devil here he is." Milli says. Will gives her a hug and then looks at JJ. "Milli?" He says. "Yeah?" She says looking nervous. "I don't know what the hell you did to my wife but... Thank you." He says. "Wait you're encouraging this?" JJ says shocked. "Hey. As long as Henry doesn't see anything you can do porn for all I care." He says smiling. "Ok totally keeping this." She says. "Let's go we have exactly two hours until the concert. Let's go through one last dance rehearsal on stage Rihanna and Ke$ha are waiting." Milli says. "Break a leg y'all." Derek says. "Just not literally." Will says. Milli Leila Emily and JJ walk onto the stage while Will Derek and I head to the front row. Penelope looks at JJ and Emily and says: "Photo Op." She snaps a picture of them in their outfits. David and Jason just shake their heads and laugh. Hotch cracks a small smile. Milli and the rest of them get onstage and practice dancing to the songs. When Immortals is about to play she hands JJ Emily and the rest of her back up dancers pairs of bouncy shoes. Emily's eyes get big. "Hell No." She says. "You saw the dance earlier. You need them." Milli says. She reluctantly puts them on. They start Immortals over and practice the dance. They move in sync with Milli. The dance didn't look that hard except when they were holding the word immortals when Milli did the body shifting while at the same time marching to the song. After the rehearsal Milli goes backstage. The fans start filing in. I put the hoodie Milli gave me on over my head just in case she had some fans that might recognize me from the lap dance. I heard some teenage boys behind me. They sounded even younger than the ones at the last concert. While I was wondering why the hell are pre pubescent boys are allowed at her concerts Jason talks to me. "You were in Fuck You Up?" I asked. "It was for only three seconds. Nothing really major." He says. "She begged me to be in it. Her dad wasn't alive when she was rehearsing for it. So she asked me. He's probably glad she's found you. He would've loved you." He says. He put his arm around me and gives me a hug. The security guards pass out glow sticks and Mini light up necklaces. I turned mine on and waited for the concert to start. When all the lights go off all you could see were glow sticks. Then the stage lights come on. Rude Boy plays. Emily and JJ and the back up dancers dance in sync with Milli's hips. My camera was steady recording her. The bulge in my pants was getting harder. Immortals was the next song. She danced with such fluid motion as if she didn't have any bones. When she and Ke$ha sang Warrior and Tik Tok they did a lot of synchronized jumping. Emily and JJ kept up in their bouncy shoes. By the time the intermission was done you could tell that they were getting worn out. Milli's pelvic dance on Trace looked really mechanical for ASS. She stripped off her jacket for Super Bass her breast huge in the lacy black leotard. For Lady Marmalade JJ and Emily not only had dance but they had to sing vocals. Thankfully Milli has a TelePrompTer at some shows otherwise they would've been doomed. Will cheered for JJ. At the end of the show Milli had Derek come up onstage to get his lap dance. Mine was much better I thought because she didn't hang off of him like she did me. And my song was better because mine was ASS and his was Bang Bang. When we go backstage afterwards JJ and Emily are sitting in chairs. Milli is posing for one last selfie. Ludacris comes behind her and says: "Great concert cuz. You going to La Loba tonight?" "It depends do you guys wanna go there isn't anyone there. We will have it sort of to ourselves." Milli says. "I could use a stiff drink." Jason says. "Me too." David says. "Let's go." Milli says. We get back in the limo and Milli sits on my lap. We arrived at the club. Milli was right there were a few people there dancing on the dance floor. Derek takes Penelope on the floor and dances with her. When Hot in Herre plays Milli drags me onto the dance floor. Thankfully I knew how the dance would be like. I put my hands against her hips just enough so she can grind against me right. She was grinding on me for three songs. She felt so good. I let my hands slide up and down the sides of her body. After the dance we get some juice at the bar (this place was an anti alcohol after midnight joint). "How'd you learn to dance like that?" Milli says. "I looked up your songs on your phone. And watching Derek." I said. She kissed me on the lips and brushed against my crotch. I wanted her now. "Let's get back to the hotel." She whispered. Everyone left with us and went to their respective rooms. I carried Milli to our room and unlocked the door. I tossed her on the bed and took off f her leotard and hose. We get into the shower and I soap her up and tongue kiss her. She giggles. We rinsed of and she gets on the bed. I get on top of her and kissed her. She wraps her legs around me. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." I said. I slid inside of her and thrust slowly. She moans and breathes heavily. "Spencie I need to cum." She says. "I want to cum inside you. Can you wait a little bit?" I said. She bit her lip and nodded. We cum at the same time. I kiss her softly on her lips and lie next to her. She buries her face in my chest her warm breaths allowing me to drift off to sleep. "I love you baby." I whispered as I fell asleep.


	11. The Tonight Show With Jimmy Fallon... And Milli Millions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli performs on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.

I woke up to Spencer touching me. I was enjoying it so I just continued sleeping. Then he started to kiss and lick me. That's when I woke up for real. "I knew that would wake you up." He says laughing slightly. I noticed it was still dark outside. "Spencie what time is it?" I asked. "2:00 A.M." He says. That's when I see that the bathroom light is on. "What's going on?" I said. "You crashed on me last night after we got home from California. I carried you into your car and took you home. You woke up for a few minutes when I took off your boots. I massaged your feet and was about to take off your clothes but you went out cold. So now here you are." He says. "I did take your clothes off. I just wasn't able to fuck you." He says his hands caressing my inner thigh. "But we did have sex.... At the hotel. You said you wanted us to cum together." I said. "I know that... But I wasn't through." He says getting that lustful look in his eyes. I bit my lip. He slid a finger inside of me causing a soft moan. He slid another finger inside while he sucks on my neck. I pull away for a second to turn the bathroom light off. I get back on the bed and he pulls me towards him. I kissed his lips. I get an alert on my phone.... It had to my weird ringtone from Geico. "What Possessed you to have Ring-A-Ding as a ringtone?" Spencer asked. "Shut up." I said. "You going to New York?" He says looking at my phone. "Yes we are. I'm on Jimmy Fallon tonight." "By we you mean us two." He asked. "No I mean you and JJ and Emily Penelope Derek and Haley. Hotch is not coming." I said. "What about Will?" He asked. "He's coming too. Henry is staying with Sam." I said. "Oh. Yeah what was the deal between you and Strauss?" He asked. "She was arrested by my dad years ago for drunk driving. I was with him in the car. I accidentally dropped something on her. She was reluctant to hire me on. But Jason encouraged the hiring." I said. "I think she still does drink." "Ah. So what song are you singing?" He asked. "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. JJ and Emily won't be dancing too much." I said. He laughed. Hotch texted. "We got a case." It says. Ironically it's in New York. We get in the shower and head to headquarters. I had my duffle bags in my car. Spencer tosses his bag with mine. We arrive Emily and JJ are death staring me. "Who spat all over your oatmeal?" I asked. "My legs have indentations of those accursed hose." JJ says. "You sure it wasn't from getting spanked by Will?" I said. "No. That ain't important." She says. "I hate to rain on your parade but you guys are gonna dance tonight on the Tonight Show. It's only Thnks Fr Th Mmrs." I said. "We will do it only because that one wasn't so hard." Emily says. JJ looks at her like she said she was sleeping with Hotch. I just walked inside holding Spencer's hand. Hotch hands us a case book. Men have been shot at random from what appears to be a serial killer. Spencer and I get on the plane. When I put my bags away Spencer pulls me to the the chair. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. I took my jacket off and leaned on his shoulder. Sam gets on and says: "This place about to blow." I looked at him and say: "What the fuck are you talking about dude?" "You don't hear your shirt screaming at the top of it's lungs oversized load we can't handle it." "Shut up." I said throwing a pillow at him. He hits me with a pillow and Spencer is just laughing at me. "Spencie, help me out." I said. "Nope I'm good." He says. Hotch comes on and says: "The guy frequents with hookers and drug addicts. One of you is going to have to infiltrate that." "I'll do it. As long as it doesn't have to deal with needles." I said. "It's crack. You don't even know how to smoke." Hotch says. "Actually she does even though she's never smoked a real cigarette in her life. It's not really a matter of knowing how to smoke. Just by watching her smoke candy cigarettes gave me the ability to know how to smoke." Spencer says. I giggled and smiled. Rossi hands me a cigarette. "Light it." He says. Hotch takes a lighter out and I lean forward. I take a few puffs. It was nasty. I spat after five puffs. I take the mouthwash and swish around. "That's why I don't smoke cigarettes." I said. "That was nasty." I get some more mouthwash and nearly throw up. "Baby you ok." Spencer asked. "No." I said. "What the hell do they put in that shit?" "Nicotine Tar Acetone-" "Wrong person to ask." I said. "Here some milk it will coat the-" that's when I puked. I don't remember anything after that. I know that I'm on the bed. "Spence what happened?" I said. "You puked up nicotine. JJ is taking your place as the role playing goes. You ok enough to interview a suspect." He asked. "Yeah my head doesn't hurt. You washed the barfed clothes up right." "Yeah. They're still wet though." He says. "All you have are some short white shorts and a blue tube top." "Give it to me." I said. "But it-" "Spence just give it to me he's a drug addict a drug addict will talk to a hooker." I said. "Ah. Smart." "Nah just theater." I said. He hands me the clothes and I put them on quickly. I hold Spencer's hand and strut out the door. I say in a whisper: "Act like a client." I dart into a nearby family restroom and pull him with me. I put on some makeup to where I'm beyond recognition. I put on heavy blue eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. I put on some gold earrings that I wouldn't normally wear. And some gold bracelets and a gold nose ring with a blue stone. "Wow." Spencer says. "Yeah theater helps with this. I gotta change your look. Put these green contacts on." I said. He takes them and puts them on. I add a slight tan and paint his hair black with hair paint. "Wow you look unrecognizable baby." I said. "I like this look." He says. "Let's go." I said. We head to the station. We walked past Emily. "Emily." I said. "Milli? You look like a hooker." She says. "That's the idea." "Where's Spencer?" She asked. "This is Spencer." "He looks good with black hair." She says. We walk to the car and drive to the station. Hotch says: "I'm sorry ma'am you can't be here." "I'm Milli dumbass. And this is Spencer." I said. "Wow." He says. "Yeah." I said. "Go interrogate them." He says. "I'm gonna go wash this crap off first." I said. I head into the restroom and wash my face. Then I wash Spencer's hair and face and then he takes his contacts out and cleans them. I Take the gold earrings out and replace them with my large silver hoops. I straighten my hair a little and then did my lips back to dark red. Spencer wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck. "Nose ring." He says. I take it out. I interrogate the suspect. "Malia?" "Michael. What is wrong with you? What do you know?" "I know that I was just brought in because I got info on the crazy wacko. Which I can give you for a kiss." He says. "Ok." I said. He closed his eyes and puckers his lips out. I punched him. "Ow. What the fuck." He said. "Kiss that punk." I said. "Yes ma'am." He says. "Now what do you know?" "He shoots for the hell of it he lives in the hood." He says. "So this is your boyfriend." He asked. "Yeah." "Don't break her heart. She's a good woman." He says to Spencer. "You an ex?" Spencer says. "Yeah. I messed up. I cheated on her." He says. I send the info to Penelope. She sends us the information on the location. Spencer and I drive to the address. I walk inside vested and armed. Spencer tries to prevent me. Derek is already in there. He's gonna get shot. I aim and radio Derek telling him to surrender. He puts his gun down and the guy aims for me. I shoot him and he falls the bullet goes through the wall. No one is hit. Except for a small graze that will heal in a day or so my arm isn't hurting. Spencer is holding my arm. "Baby I'm fine. I've been hurt worse than this." I said. "You aren't going on the tonight show." He says. "Listen daddy, I'm going to give the fans what they want. It's gonna be an acoustic version of Thnks fr th Mmrs." I said. "I'm just looking out for you." He says. I kiss his forehead. "Thanks." Later that night I go on the Tonight Show. Everyone is sitting on the front row. Spencer was watching me. The wound is itchy "So Milli how have you been." Jimmy asked. "I'm well how are your kids?" I said. "They're great. You look great as usual." "Thanks so do you." I said. "So have you kept up with the Grammy nominations?" "No I get so nervous." "Well I have and you've been nominated for 15. That's amazing." "Woo that's amazing." I said. "So who's this mystery man that we've been seeing you with. Anything serious?" "Yes it is. That's all I'm saying because he's really shy." I said. I looked at Spencer. He nods and smiles. "Can we get a name?" Jimmy asked. "Dr. Spencer Reid." I said. "Wow. So you're gonna sing an acoustic cover of Thnks Fr Th Mmrs?" "Yes I will." I get my zebra print and pink bedazzled guitar and sing. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs Fall Out Boy - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs Lyrics | MetroLyrics I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait) Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key [Chorus] One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad In these crystal balls It's always cloudy except for When you look into the past One night stand (One night stand) [Chorus] (They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind Get you out of those clothes I'm a letter away From getting you into the mood Whoa [Chorus] (One night, one more time) One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time (One night, one more time) Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (For the memories, for the memories See, he tastes like you, only sweeter After the show I meet Spencer backstage and he holds my hand. We walk back to the hotel and sit on the bed in our room. I tell Hotch we will be taking a separate flight home. "Take all the time off you need. You've been busy." He says. "Was that a shot." "Maybe." He says. I hang up. I lay down after Spencer changes the bandage. It looks nearly healed. He kissed the wound. "There all better." He says with a laugh. "Thank you." I said. I lay down next to him and he kisses my lips. I fall asleep. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." He says. He holds me close to him as we fall asleep.


	12. A Nightmare on Milli's Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli's nightmares are becoming more and more frequent.... Spencer aids in the help of two exes to figure out the problem.

I was in the bathroom when I heard it. The sound was so shrill I thought she had been shot. I ran to the bedroom as fast as I could. Milli was punching and kicking the air and saying: "No no no." I try holding her down and say: "Milli wake up." She attempts to hit me so I shook her gently. She wakes up afraid and shaking. "He's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me." She yells. She starts crying. I held her close. "It's ok Milli he can't hurt you. I'm here. " I said. She's shivering and crying. I felt bad for her. This was a side of Milli I had never seen of her before. So vulnerable and scared. She was always so strong and feisty. But now at this very moment she was a mess. She buries her face in my chest. I lay down and face her. I wrap both of us in blankets. I kissed her lips and hold her close.  
That was a week ago. This is the fourth night this week she's had the same nightmare. After she falls asleep this time I go to the bathroom to make a three way phone call to Trace and Joe hoping they could give me some insight on her nightmares. "Hey Spence, what's up?" Trace says. "Milli's nightmares." I said. "How long have they been going on?" Joe asked. "This is the second week. They've been occurring more frequently." I said. "How many times a night?" Trace asked. "Two sometimes three times." "It's getting close to the date she was raped. They're gonna continue to be frequent until the date is passed. Until then don't allow her to go on any cases. Stay by her side. She needs you." Trace says. "Ok thanks guys." I said. "Hey Spence." Joe says. "Yeah?" "You're a good man. Stay that way." He says. "Thanks." I said. "I'll try." I hang up and call Hotch. "Hotchner." He says. "Hey, Milli and I are taking vacation. She's been having the nightmares." I said. "Take all the time you guys need. She needs to be stable." "Thank you sir." I said. "No problem son... And I'm sorry for trying to steal her... I shouldn't have done that. I'm gonna try and work things out with Haley." He says. I nodded. All in all Hotch was an ok guy. "Get some rest kid." He says. "Yes sir." I said hanging up. I heard Milli stirring. I went to her. I charged my phone and got next to her in the bed. I touch her delicate skin. She shivers in fear. "Milli, it's me Spencer. I'm here." I said pulling her close to me so I could hold her. I turn her body towards me. She looks at me with scared eyes. Through the light of the full moon her face shiny with tears. I brush them away gently. She buries my face in her chest. We lay there in silence for a while before Milli says: "Spence, you don't have to deal with this. You go through a lot as it is with your mom and everything. Don't worry about me." "I'm not leaving you. We are on vacation Hotch said it was ok." I said. "Which means your stuck with me." "Thanks Spencer." She says. She still wasn't happy. "I know how to make you laugh." I said smiling mischievously. She looks at me and starts to roll away. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." I said gently holding her arm. I get on top of her and run my hands down her stomach. I lean down and whisper in her ear: "Just enjoy it ok." I continue running my fingers against her stomach. She shivers a little. I just whisper in her ear and tell her to relax. Then I whispered: "If you move or kick I'll have to punish you." "What are you gonna do?" She asked nervously. I just start tickling her. She giggles and tries to flip me over. "Spencie, I hate being tickled." She says giggling. She kicks and so I stop and say: "I said don't kick. Now I'm gonna have to punish you. Bend over." "Make me." She says. I turn her on her stomach and hold her by her hair as gently as possible. I run my hands down her back right to her ass and start spanking her. She turns on her back. I sat on her hips and slide gently inside of her. I slowly thrusted inside of her. I touch her breasts and kiss her. I pull out to which she whimpered. I pulled her close to me and kissed her again. She leans on my shoulder. I brushed her messy hair out of her face. "You ok?" I said. "I'll be ok." She says. "I love you." "I love you more." She says. She falls asleep on my shoulder softly breathing on my neck. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead and fall asleep.


	13. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli and Spencer go to the mall, where Spencer runs into ex girlfriend Elle Greenway... Don't worry Milli or Spencer don't cheat... There is a chick fight involved though....

I had managed to sleep through the rest of the night. I was alone in bed this morning, and I could smell bacon cooking. "Spencer?" I said sitting up. "Stay put." He says. "Ok." I said. I waited for him to walk up with bacon and scrambled eggs with my guacamole and salsa. He hands me my plate and I say: "That salsa is spicy, and the guac is too. Just letting you know." I said. I kissed his lips and said: "Thank you." "I bet your salsa isn't that spicy." He says. "Ok, but when you're requesting milk don't come crying to me." I said. I eat his eggs. "Good Job I love them." I said. "Well you're not the only one with great cooking skills. I'd like to thank the recipe book that was conveniently placed in the spatula drawer." He says. "I always keep one in the drawer." I said taking the plates. I wash them and and head into the shower. I get some of my shortest black shorts and a white tube top. I grab my heels and put them on. I put on some dark red lipstick and walk into the bedroom. "What are you dressed up for." Spencer says. "You. Do you wanna go to the mall?" I asked. "Sure." He says. He gets dressed and we go in my car. That's when Derek and Emily walk up. "Hey lovebirds. Where y'all headed?" Derek says. "To the mall?" I said. They get in the car with us. "Really?" I said. "Start driving I need some new bags." Emily says. "Spencie, make them go away." I said. "I have no control over them." He says. "Spencie... That's so cute." Emily says. "Are y'all gonna move this car or am I gonna have to put it in neutral and push it?" Derek says. I start the car and drive off. Thankfully the mall was deserted almost because it was Monday. We walk inside and I get hounded by a few fans. I sign the autographs and pose for a few selfies. We walk past the crowd and into Hot Topic. The black light sale is going on. Emily gets a skeleton girl bag and some neon lipstick. We walk out and head to Forever 21. I was looking at some tube tops, Spencer was picking out some outlandish colors like yellow and black striped. Then that's when she appeared. "Spencer?" She says. "Elle?" Spencer says. "It's been at least three years." He says. "This is my girlfriend Milli Lop-" "Milli Millions. I know who she is." "Nice to meet you Spencer said that you guys used to date?" I said. "Yeah. But then I broke up with her. Because-" "Because he couldn't take it. I was too intense for it." She said cutting him off. "Spencer You did downgrade I must say. A silver spoon fed bitch from Texas. Daddy brought her everything she ever wanted." She said. "This is my girlfriend. And you will respect her." Spencer says his voice calm but a sexy pissed reaction on his face. "She is a ghetto rich bitch on the wrong side of the hood. Add a little auto tune to her voice and you have pop pooper star Milli Millions. Dating a genius. Probably because she's too stupid to understand her contracts." She says. "Let's go baby, I don't want to deal with this trash." Spencer says. "Trash? If you want trash your holding her hand." Finally, I had enough. I punched her in the face. She gets up and swings at me. She missed. "I may be a ghetto ass bitch but I can whoop your ass." I said. She attempts to punch me again so I take my earrings of and my jewelry off and hand it to Spencer. Emily and Derek start recording. Elle punches my face causing a bloody nose. I pull her extensions out while slamming her into a wall. She tries to pull my hair but I flip her down and punch her twice. She gives up and walks away worse off than I was. "Bitch." She says. "So?" All of us said. Spencer looks at her and kisses me hard. She walks away ultimately defeated. He pulls away. "Well that was eventful." I said taking my earrings and jewelry back from him. "I ain't never pissing you off. You whooped her ass." Derek says. "How'd you know I dated her?" Spencer says. "You did some snooping in my journal, so I snooped into your life." I said giggling. Emily hands me a tissue to wipe away the blood. The bleeding ceases and I clean the blood off the wall. The store cameras didn't work thankfully. The clerk smiles and says: "Milli are you ok, I'm sorry she said those things to you. Do you need anything?" "No sweetie just for you to do your job I don't want your manager to yell at you." I said. "Now where were we?" I asked. "Spencer was picking out a bumble bee tube top." Emily says. "Which would look great with those shorts you have on." Spencer says. "That would look great with these." I said. "You should get it. Then wear it to work." Derek says. "I think I will." I said. "Thanks Spence." I pay for it and a silver necklace that looks like a beehive with matching earrings. We go into Spencer's Gifts and Derek gets some edible underwear. "For Leila." He says. I found a honey jar charm bracelet and buy it. "I can see Hotch now: 'You part bumblebee or something?'" Emily says. We laughed and head to the food court. "There's a Jimmy John's down the road. Y'all wanna go there?" I said. "No they have terrible sandwiches." Derek says. "Chili's?" Emily says. "Ok." Everyone says. "Only if Spencer buys a shot." I said. He looks at me like I was on something. "I'm kidding." I said. "You better be." He says kissing my forehead. We head to Chili's. "You tore her ass up." Derek says referring to the video. "I probably shouldn't have done that, I mean Spencer did love and care for her at one time." I said. "She's a part of my past.... You're my present. Hell she just mad because she doesn't know how to handle my issues like you do." Spencer says. Hi kissed my cheek and we pull into Chili's. We run into Iggy and Nicki who were just leaving. "Hey Milli hey Derek hey Emily. Hi Spencer." Iggy says. "Hey Iggy hey Nicki." We said. "Milli if you get tired of Spencer, please send him my way so he can teach me this math that I'm having trouble with. I don't know why they're saying one and one equals three." Iggy says. "One and one doesn't equal three." Spencer says. "It does. If I were able to get pregnant it would equal three for me and you." I said. "Oh. Ok." He says blushing slightly. I hold his hand as Iggy and Nicki head out. Our waiter hands us our menus and seats us in a booth. We got virgin daiquiris so we wouldn't be drunk. Spencer's was gross. "Was that made with Bananas?" I asked. "You don't like bananas?" "Nope." I said. "But technically you do because you-" Derek says. "Shut up Derek." I said laughing. Spencer squeezes my shoulder where I got shot. I pretend it hurts and say: "Ow." "It doesn't hurt does it." He asked concerned. "No. I'm yanking your chain." I said. "Shame on you." He says. "What are you guys getting?" Emily asked. "The spicy chicken quesadillas with extra guac and avocados on the inside hold the lettuce. They're pretty big so Spencer and I can probably share." I said. "I'll take the tab." "No you won't we are." Spencer and Derek say. "What?" Emily and I say. "Milli I'm taking your tab and Derek is taking Emily's." Spencer says. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I said. We order our food and eat until our stomachs can't hold another bite. We drop Emily and Derek off and Spencer and I go to my house. Bubbles and Henry bark with joy Henry giving Spencer a sloppy kiss. "Nice to see you Henry." He says. We go take a shower. He plays with my boobs as the hot water runs against them. When we got out he tosses me on the bed and pulls me close. I run my nails against his body leaving light red marks on his skin. He tosses the blankets over us and pulls me to him and kisses me. "I love you." I said when he pulls away. "I love you more." He says. He slides inside of me and we fall asleep like that.


	14. Spencer's Naughty Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds Milli's stash of Role Playing costumes.... Which turns him on so much.... Reader discretion is advised

I had been snooping around the house for something to do. Milli was at the vet with Henry so I was alone with Bubbles. I decide to change her bows. I go into where Milli keeps her bows. I put some green ones on her and put a blue and green tutu on her. I let her run outside so she could use the bathroom. She walks back inside and then goes into her big pink bed and falls asleep. I go look around the house to see what Milli had for me to play with. I went to her game room and played Pac-Man for a bit. I got bored with that so I went to her room and looked in her closet. I looked through her heels. She had some light up ones that she occasionally wore at a concert if she was using a pole. As I looked at her concert outfits I saw a door. It wasn't unusual because Milli had lots of hidden doors. This one just seemed out of place. My curiosity had been peaked. I opened the door to a dark room. I felt for a light. When I touch one I turn it on. My mouth fell open. Milli had tons of clothing that I had never seen her in. Corsets, costumes you name it it was probably there. One costume caught my eye, a plaid mini skirt that I knew would barely cover her ass. It was paired with a black shirt. I couldn't ignore the bulge in my pants.... I wanted her to put this on. I grab that and black and white lace leotard out of of there and her highest heels. Milli walked in the door an hour later. I sat in her room on the bed costumes laid out. "Spencie. Where are you?" She says. "In the bedroom." I said. I wait by the door of the bedroom and kiss her on the lips. She looks on the bed. "Spence were you in my closet?" She asked. "Yes. I saw some things that I would like you to wear, so I took them out." I said. "I can't fit that skirt. It doesn't come over my ass. I put my hands under the one she's wearing now. "This one doesn't either." I said squeezing her ass. I slid her thong off and whisper: "Put it on. Now." I slapped her ass. She whimpers and puts it on. She was right it didn't cover her ass. She was about to put another thong on but I said: "Don't put them on they get in the way." "Yes." "Yes what?" I said smacking her ass. "Yes sir." She squeaked. I wanted her so bad. She took her shirt off and I pull her away from the bed. I gently placed my hand against her neck softly running my fingers against her skin. I gently kissed her jawbone then whispered: "Get on the bed. Then sit still." "Yes." She said. I smacked her ass again. "Yes sir." She squeaks giggling. "Something funny?" I said smirking. "No." She says. "No what?" I smacking her ass again. "No sir." She says. Her ass is almost red. I could see the handprints on her caramel skin. "Just one more slap." I thought. I smack her again her ass feeling so smooth against my palm. I turn her around her breasts encased in the red lace bra she'd been wearing. I paced the floor for ideas. Then I got one. I whisper in Milli's ear: "We are gonna play a little game. You be the naughty student and I'll be the teacher." "Ok." She says biting her lips. "Just be super naughty." I said. She goes out the room for a second to fix her clothes. My cock was so hard it was hurting. I walk to Milli and say: "My cock hurts because of you." "Hang on." She says unzipping my pants and sucking on me until I cum. *Pop* "Better?" "Yeah thanks, now go get ready." I said. I wait on the bed my cock getting harder again. Milli comes back out and then I say: "Miss Lopez you're late." "So." She says blowing a huge bubble with her gum. "No gum chewing in my class." I said. "Fuck off. I'm just in this class to be with you." She say popping her gum loudly. She sits down on the chair and I hand her a clipboard with easy math problems on there. "This test counts for your entire grade." "Ok Doctor Reid." She says twirling her gum with her finger. She looked at me with lustful eyes as she crossed her legs. She takes a while with her "Test" and then hands it back to me. She drops her pencil on the way back to her seat bending over to pick it up. My cock is building with lust. She sat in the chair crossed her legs and popped her gum. She does this several times before I say: "Miss Lopez stop popping that gum." "Make me." She said popping it even louder. "Am I gonna have to send you to the principal's office because of insubordination?" I said. "The principal isn't gonna do shit to me." She says. "There's a part two to your test." I said. "You'll have to give it orally." She cracked her gum again and rolled her eyes. "You better spit that gum out or there will be consequences." "Whatever." She said. I walked closer to her and grab her neck softly. She stands up and pulls away from my grip. "You're a pretty one Miss Lopez," I said grabbing her hand and holding it behind her back. "A lot prettier than my other students. You just seem to have a problem with authority. We need to fix that." I unzipped my pants with my free hand and let my pants drop to the floor. I ran my hand against her ass pulling at her thong as she tries to pull away from me. "Don't make this harder on yourself I just want a taste." I said burying my nose on her hair. Her coconut shampoo made me harder. I turn her around and kiss her still holding her arm behind her. She pulls away and attempts to get out my grip. "I like them fiesty. I can make you woman today, you're a big girl now." I said sliding her thong off. I place her on the bed and turn her around. I smack her ass several times. She stifled a giggle. She moans as I slid inside of her. When I'm done fucking her she turns around and says: "Spencie, you've been busy haven't you." "Yeah. Did you like it?" I asked. "Yes but now it's time to please you. I like your sweetness when we have gentle sex." She said. "I don't want you to get too far out of your comfort zone." She yawns a little. "Tired." I asked. "I'm always tired." She says laughing. She grabs her some shorts out of the drawer and a black tank top. She put it on and then hung off the side of the bed. Henry walks in and sits on the floor, his huge tail wagging on the ground making a thumping noise. "Henry parre Por favor." Milli says. Henry stops and lays down. Finally bored with his bone, he takes it in his mouth and walks out and down the stairs. Milli hangs off the bed her hair looking like a black waterfall. "You're gonna get a headache." I said. "You're a doctor you can fix it." She says turning around her breasts coming out of her top. She puts them in her shirt and sits up. "I'm not that kind of doctor." I said. I get on the bed with her and she lays on her back. I squeeze her breasts. "Spencie, stop." She says giggling. "No." I said. I kissed her as I continue squeezing feeling her hard nipples. I lay next to her and hold her close. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." I said. She drifts off to sleep so I let her go. "Spencie, don't go." She says. "I'm gonna go make dinner. I'll be back. I promise." I said kissing her forehead. "Besides you need rest." "Ok." She said. A few minutes she was out. I turned the lights out and close the door behind me. Smiling because for once, I found someone who actually appreciates me for me.


	15. Can You Handle Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli's turn to please Spencer. And comfort him about his mother.

Spencer was hanging with Sam Derek and Will today. Emily JJ Leila Penelope and I were going to go shopping. They didn't know that I was only going to the naughty stores though or that they were taking a stripper aerobics class today. When they arrived at my house I had the port-a-poles already set up on the thick mats. "What's with the poles?" JJ asked. "Our workout." I said. "Why do we need poles?" Emily asked. "Well this is something I call strip aerobics." I said. "I don't know how plus I'm chunky." Penelope says. "So am I Pen, but anyone can do it." I said. "Where's our instructor?" JJ asked. "You're talking to her. You see before I was famous, I had to get a job at a strip club. I made about $900 a night doing this." I said. "Very lucrative." Leila says. "Well enough chit chat let's get started." I said. I play Bootylicious and show them the basics of proper pole sliding. "Open legs slowly while climbing up wrap one around and hang body down wrap open slide down and repeat. Make him crave you." I said. Next lap dancing. I had a chair and showed them how to do it. "Pretend you don't have any bones." I said. Once they seemed to get it I said: "I think that's enough for one day. Now you can go try it on Derek Will and Sam." "Sam?" JJ says. "Emily has been banging my brother." I said. "I got nothing to deny her brother is fine." Emily says. "I'm still tryna figure out Penelope and Leila's relationship with Derek." JJ says. "We share a complicated mutual relationship." Penelope says. "Can we go shopping now?" Leila says. "I need to go to Crystal's. They're having a sale on hose and stuff." She said. I go change into the top that Spencer bought me and then grab my shorts. I put on my hoops and my heels. I took a picture and sent it to Spencer. "I love you." I said. Almost immediately he replies. "I love you more. I miss you." He said. "Milli hurry up." Emily says. I grab my purse and keys and walk downstairs. "Let's go." I said putting a candy cigarette in my mouth. "That almost killed you." Leila says. "It's fake you twit." I said blowing orange smoke into the air. We head into the limousine and go to Crystal's. Emily looks out the windows and says: "Um were the guys supposed to be here?" "What?" I said. "Yeah they're here." She says. I looked out the window and sure enough they were walking into Crystal's themselves. "What do we do?" Penelope asked. "We walk our butts in there and act like we don't see them. Then giggle if they look our way." I said. We get out the car and see where they are. We go into the aisle next to them. I heard Spencer say: "That was Milli." "A lot of women have that top Pretty Boy. That wasn't Milli." Derek says. I giggle loud enough for them to hear. "That was her giggle." Spencer says. I motion for us to go to their aisle. We walked to the aisle and Spencer says: "See, I told you." "Spencie what are you doing here?" I said kissing his cheek. "Derek and Sam wanted to come in here. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I needed some hose for the house." I said. "And another leotard." "You look like a goddamn bee." Sam says laughing. "Fuck you. My man brought this for me so if I look like a bee I don't give a fucking shit. I love it. So there." I said. "Potty mouth." He says. "And if I want to fucking curse than you know damn well I'm gonna fucking curse because I fucking want to. It's my fucking mouth and I can fucking say whatever the hell I fucking want to say BEEOTCH." I said laughing. "She used about ten curse words in one sentence." Derek said. "Actually it was only four the repetitive use of the word fucking counts as only one word." Spencer says. "This conversation made me hungry." Will says. "You're always hungry Will." JJ says. Will smacked her butt. "Didn't no one asked you." He says kissing her neck. "I need a cold stiff drink." Sam says. "I got the limo." I said. "Does the limo serve tequila?" Penelope says. "Nope. I don't like people barfing in my limo." "Or your boats or jets or mansions. And the party yacht." "Woman, what all do you have?" Derek says. "Why is that important?" Spencer asked. "I was gonna say that." I said. "Let me pay for my stuff and we can go." I grabbed Spencer's hand and head to the register. I pay for my stuff and we head to the limo. We go to Applebee's. We get a large table to ourselves. I say next to Spencer and held his hand. I have a sudden craving for him. I suppress the urge to squeeze him and cause a boner. He kissed my cheek and pulls my chair next to his. I order a Dos Equis with a lime wedge. I don't drink much because I tend to become sluttier when I'm drunk. I order some lime chicken tacos to share with Spencer. "So Milli are you having any concerts today?" Sam asked. "I'm having a drunk concert in my bedroom. I'm feeling a little hammered." I said. "You took seven sips of Dos Equis." Spencer says. "I know my limit honey. I'm reaching it. I don't drink much so I have a very low tolerance level for drinking alcohol. If I drink anymore you will not be walking straight tomorrow." I said. "What do you mean by that." He asked. I squeezed his cock and then his eyes get large. "Oh now I get it." He says trying to compose himself. "Get what?" JJ asked. "The check." He says. "I got it Spencie. I appreciate it though." I said taking the tab with cash. The meal only cost me fifty dollars since everyone shared a meal. We dropped everyone off and then went to Spencer's house. Since we had been living together for the past two months he was grabbing the last two boxes from his apartment. I helped him carry them down to the limo and we head back to my house. On the way I asked him about visiting his mom. He avoided the subject. "Spencer, you can't keep this pent up inside you. Your beautiful brain can only hold so much. Please don't shut me out." I said. "I can't bring you to her in this condition. My mom doesn't take to kindly certain races. I'm not her. And I don't want to put you through that my love." He says. "But what if we got married, don't you want your mother to meet me." I asked. "Of course. I just don't want you hurt. I won't handle it very well." He says. "I understand." I said. "I write her. I have yet to tell her about you. I' could send her a picture of me and you together. Ease her mind." He says. "That would be nice." I said. He kissed my lips and holds me close. He pulls away and says: "You do look like a bumblebee in that outfit." "I need a stinger." I said giggling. We grab the two boxes and put the books inside away on the shelf. He pulls me to him and I ask: "Do you want Milli Lopez or Milli Millions." "What's the difference?" He asked intrigued. "Milli Lopez is sweet and sexy but gentle. Milli Millions isn't the type of girl you want your parents to meet." "Do I get the full on leotard fishnet hose thigh high boots and a pole with Milli Millions." He asked his eyes starting to darken with lust. "Yes." I said. "Give it to me." I go upstairs take a quick shower and put on my leotard that I wear for concerts along with my fishnet hose. I grab my thigh highs and put them on. I put on my lipstick and check myself in the mirror. I fix my hair until it's how I want it. I walk downstairs towards Spencer who says: "Wow I do get the whole package. You do this for all your fans?" He says. "Only the cute ones." I said playing along to his fantasy. I take my nails and run them against the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants. "So where's my selfie?" He asked taking his phone out. I pull him close to me so his cheek is against mine. He snaps a couple of photos and then says: "My friends will never believe this." I kiss his lips tonguing them as he pulls my leg around his torso. I can feel him getting harder. I pull away from him and say: "You wanna know a secret few fans know about me?" "What?" He says. "I was an exotic dancer for two years before I was famous. Wanna see?" I said making a line on his shoulder with my nail. "Yes." He says. I get on one of the poles and dance for him. When I'm done I come back to where he is. "Got a name?" I asked straddling him. "Spencer." He says. "You got a girlfriend?" "Yeah." He says smiling. "Oh really. Is she cute?" "She's average." "Does she have skin like mine?" "No." He says touching my shoulders. "Does she have hips that can move like this?" I said pressing against his crotch. "No." He says holding my hips in place. "Are her breasts as pronounced as mine are." I said opening my leotard. "No." He says squeezing one. "I bet she's never even attempted to please you." I said. "My girlfriend does please me." He says. "Let's pretend that I'm your girlfriend. She won't know." I said giggling. "How do you know? She might find out." He says. I kissed him and then say: "Then she can watch." He looks at me nervously as I slid my leotard off. "What's the matter you scared?" I asked. "No." He says placing two fingers inside my hose. He slid them inside causing a strangled moan. I playfully pull his hand away. "I thought I got the whole treatment?" He says. "You gotta pay me if you want that." I said giggling. He grabs my neck and holds me down on the couch. "I want what I came for." He says. "No." I said. He grabs me and carries me to my bedroom. I kicked and fought. "Put me down now." I said. He tosses me on the bed and pulls my clothes off. He gets close to me and whispers gently: "If I hurt you just let me know ok." I nod and kiss him. He gets on top of me and starts trying to tickle me. "Spencie, stop." I said giggling. "No." He says tickling me more. I tried pushing his hands away. He holds them above me and kisses me. I open my legs wider and then let him in. He squeezes my breasts and bites my nipples. It hurts but the pain feels so good. He pulls out after he cums inside me. He lays next to me. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." He says. He pulls me close to him and gives me a hickey on my neck. He wraps us in a blanket. I didn't want this moment to end. I drift off to sleep feeling safe in the warmth of his arms.


	16. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out Milli's biggest fear.... Insects..... Don't ask I'm having writers block.

I heard about four shots. I ran to her room. She had shot herself or she someone had broke in and she had defended herself. I grab my gun.

"Milli are you ok?" No answer. I break down the door Milli is holding her gun. I saw no body or anyone strange just four shot marks in various parts of the room. "Milli what's wrong?"

"There's a roach." He said.

"What?" I said confused.

"There's a roach in my room." She said again sounding more frustrated. Her eyes get really huge.

"Move. Unless you want to get shot too." She says. I turn around and see the roach I take my shoe and kill it.

"There he's dead." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Step on it again." I looked at her. "Step on it again." She says giving me her you better do it right now or I'm gonna hurt you look. I stepped on it and then she grabs her lighter and burns it. She then grabs the wall repair materials and fixes the gunshots. I'm seriously trying to keep from laughing. When she's through opening the window she unloads her remaining shells and fixed her hair.

"I got a couple of questions." I said.

"What?" She says.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" I said holding in a laugh.

"I am terrified of roaches crickets, grasshoppers, and junebugs. Spiders scorpions and things like that I'll be fine." She says.

"Grasshoppers?" I said wanting to burst with laughter.

"Yes they're freaky looking. And they just look scary." She says. I laughed. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but it is kind of funny." She cries. I realized I hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. I was joking." I said kissing her cheek.

"It's ok. By the way I have something to say." She says still crying.

"What?"

"Gotcha." She says the tears immediately drying up.

"Wait what?"

"Payback is a bitch." She says laughing.

"You are evil." I said.

"I'm not evil," She says giggling. "I am UNIQUE." I laugh and kiss her nose.

"Indeed you are." I say. Riinggg!!!!! We both jump, but it was just my phone. I take my phone out of my phone and hold it to my ear. "Hello?" I call out.

"Reid, We've got a case." Hotch said before hanging up. I slowly pull it away from my ear, confused.

"Okay then." I say before looking at her. "Case." She nods and puts on a black t-shirt, dark denim high waisted shorts that sow off her ass, and black hightop converse. She pulled her hair up.

"Let us go then." She says with a smile.

When we get there JJ hands us books on the case. We bolt to the conference room. Hotch says: "This unsub deals with insects." Milli's eyes get large. "What kind of insects exactly?" She asked. "Roaches." He says. "Goodbye ask Trace to help you." She said. "Where are you going?" Hotch asked. "Home." "Why." Derek asked. "She's not gonna go so don't even make her." I said. "Again. Why?" Derek asked. "She tried to shoot a roach today." I said. "Like with her gun?" Emily asked. "No with a shot glass." Milli says. Hotch turns red trying to keep from laughing. "And then when I stepped on it she made me step on it again and then she set it on fire." Derek starts to laugh. "Don't make fun of her guys. She already cried about me making fun of her. So just shut the fuck up." I said. I grab her arm so she wouldn't get away. "Wheels up in 30." Hotch says. Milli reluctantly comes along. She sat away from everyone else. She grabs one of Sam's blunts that he kept in the seat compartment. "Milli." I said. "Don't act like you've never smoked one before. It's just a little weed. Hotch smokes one all the time when he thinks no one is looking." "She's not gonna take a puff. I replaced those blunts with candy cigarettes this morning." Sam whispered. "I heard that." Milli says. "I wanted you to hear it. After what happened last time I wasn't taking any chances." Sam says. Milli rolls her eyes. Her phone beeps. "Concert?" Hotch asked. "Yes." She says. "I'm not dancing." JJ says. "It's acoustic tonight. You won't have too. Sam did you bring my guitar?" "Yes your highness." Sam says. Milli takes her shoe off. She throws it at Sam. "Ow what the hell is wrong with you you on your period or something." "I haven't had a period in over two years dude." "That's right." Sam says. Milli grabs her shoe and puts it back on. We land in San Antonio. Milli walks off the plane first. I follow her and hold her hand. A cop who looks like an older gray haired version of Milli greets us. "Nana? ¿Pensé que usted se retiró de la fuerza?" Milli says. "mi nieta no me jubile me acaba de tomar un permiso de ausencia por un par de años se mira bien mi ángel." "English please." Derek says. "Guys I'm sorry this is my grandmother. Who should be at home.... Playing bingo." Milli says. "Y'all can just call me Nana. I'm her grandmother. Her father's mom." She says. "Are you just a cop?" Hotch asked. "Oh oh. You're funny kid. I'm the Chief." Nana says. Milli busted out laughing. "Well then." Emily says. "You must be her boyfriend. My angel has always picked out such nice young men. Your name son." "Spencer. Spencer Reid." "You take care of my angel you hear me. Or I'll kill you." Nana says. "Yes ma'am." I said. "Good one now let's go." She says. Nana leads us to the station where they have a suspect in custody. Milli walks in gun in tow. Sam follows behind her. Nana inspects me. "Too Skinny. Milli cooks good. She should feed you more." She says patting my stomach. "Nice ass now for your-" "Nana. Not necessary." Leila says. "I just wanna make sure that his dick is big enough for my angel. She likes em large you know." Nana says. "I'm positiv it's big enough now go have your morning medicine." Leila says. "I'm not disabled yet. I'm 69 years old with a working vaginal cavity. Just ask my neighbor." "What?" Leila says. Milli comes out with Sam and says: "We have an address." "I'll drive." Leila says. "No." Sam and Milli say in unison. But Leila already took the keys. We get in the car with her and she speeds off worse than the first time I rode in a car with Milli. We get to the house and Nana goes in Milli follows behind. I go in with them. Milli finds the guy with a whole bunch of insects that she's terrified of. He tried to grab Milli but Nana shot him. Milli calls for a medic and then walks out with me and Nana while Emily stays behind. Milli almost bolts out. She takes me back to the hotel and gets ready for her concert. She grabs some fire red leggings and a black v-neck top that comes down low. She let's her hair down and lays on the bed. I get next to her fondle her breasts. She kissed my lips and whispered: "After the concert, we can fuck." "After the concert you're going to get some sleep." I said. "You need to rest." "But I have a surprise for you." She says. "What is it?" I asked. "After the concert." She whispered her eyes closing. She falls asleep until six. We get to the House of Blues and go to a small room. We get the usual front row seats but this time no backstage passes. The 40 fans pile in the small room. She sings five songs. She signs a few autographs and then says: "Ok my loves. I'm going home. I'm very tired but I love you all." She blows a kiss (directed at me) and walks off stage. The fans pile out while we stay behind to wait for Milli. She comes out and holds my hand. I kissed her forehead. "Y'all come on over to my house I'm making my enchiladas with all the fixings." Nana says. "I'll pass." Milli says. "Malia Areceli Lopez Garcia Trevino. You come over to my house and eat. You look a little tiny yourself." Nana says. "Ok." Milli says. "Damn, you got a long ass name." Derek says. "Leila and Sam do too." Milli says. "Leila Analissa Marie Lopez Garcia Trevino, and Samuel James Martin David Lopez Garcia Trevino." Leila says. "Wow." JJ says. "Let's go." Nana says. "Y'all move like some carne asada." "She says we are moving like dead cows. Come on." Milli translates. We go to Nana's house. Make that farm. "Are those cornfields?" Hotch asked. "Yes how else would I get my corn husks for my tamales." Nana says. I could hear cows mooing in the background. Milli and Leila look at the big house that Nana has. We get out of the limo and then follow Nana inside. The house smells of lime chicken and beer, and other scents of Mexico. "Get y'all a Dos Equis and sit down." She says. Milli and Leila grab aprons and go help Nana in the kitchen. Nana pushed them both out of the kitchen with beers in their hands and lime wedges. "Nana we-" "Dont Nana me. Sit down." "Ok." Milli says taking a sip of her beer. Hotch was next to me. "Moverse." She says. "Huh?" He asked. "She wants you to move Hotch." Emily says. "You sitting by her man. She don't like that." "I was actually talking to Spencer. Hotch can sit next to him. " Milli says laughing. "There's no room." I said. "Ok." Milli says. She sits on my lap and hands me her beer. "Here drink it. I don't want anymore." She says. "You've been acting weird sis. You used to go out and drink all the time. And you've been eating avocados with vanilla ice cream again." Leila says. "I've always done that." Milli says her voice sounding like she wanted Leila to shut up. "No you haven't. You just started eating it because you weren't eating it before you were dating Spencer." "Yes I was. You didn't live with me." Milli says. I thought back to a couple of weeks ago. Milli got sick and was throwing up at 4:00 A.M. She said it was just a virus. Milli gets up to go to a back room. I followed her to see if she was ok. She was crying. "Milli what's wrong?" "Spencer. I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor the other day and they told me I was. I was lied to because the doctor didn't want to be bothered when I lost my baby." She said. "I'm sorry Spencer." She wept. "Why on earth are you crying? This is great." I said kissing her forehead. "I'm having twins dude." She says. "Twins?" I said. She nods. "Thank you. How far along?" "About three weeks." She says. I hugged her and say: "We will be ok. This is amazing." I kissed her lips and held her close. We go back in the living room and eat chicken enchiladas until our hearts are content. Milli and I were smiling to ourselves and head back to the hotel. We fall asleep holding each other while I was rubbing Milli's stomach.


	17. Parenthood Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Milli's pregnancy Spencer decides to marry Milli in a private wedding at the courthouse surrounded by their friends. Spencer debates having to tell his mother what he's done.

"Milli, will you marry me?" Was all I remembered this morning. Next thing I knew we were at a Courthouse wedding surrounded by the team. We got dresses and tuxedos and had the wedding that same night. Spencer's suggestion so that we could prepare to meet his mother. We were packing to go back home when I noticed he had a worried look on his face. "Spencie what's wrong?" "Nothing Mrs. Reid." He says smiling. He kissed my nose and then says: "Are you sure you want to meet my mother?" "Spencie, she needs to know about me. It's different with my mom because she's a crack whore and I don't want you going into that neighborhood. Your mother is at least in a stable environment." I said. "Ok. But I just don't want anything happening to you." He says. I take his face in my hands and say: "We made a vow that we'd love and cherish each other until death through us part. And that's what I'm gonna do." "I know that." He says. "We better go. My mother awaits." We head to Vegas after going to Virginia. I'm so nervous. "You know soon you'll have to go on maternity leave." Spencer says. "I know." I said. Spencer is shaky and nervous. "Baby. We are doing the right thing." I said. I kissed his cheek and then hold his hand. It still didn't ease his mind. I grabbed his crotch. He looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled and unzipped his pants and felt for a bare spot. He tried to pretend he wasn't amused. "Stop it." He says. "Make me." I said rubbing my nails against his cock. "Milli come on. You're gonna make me do stuff to you." He says. I got on his lap and started on his shirt and say: "What kind of things do you want to do to me?" I asked. I place one of his hands on my breast and giggle. "Why do you do this to me?" He says squeezing my breasts. "Cuz you like it a lot." I said. He bit my neck and took me to the bedroom on my jet. He pulls his pants down and lifts my skirt up. He fucks me gently worried he might hurt our kids. "Baby, I like having gentle sex but I need it rough." I said breathing heavily. "No rough sex until after our girls are born." He says. "What makes you think they'll be girls." I asked. "They could be boys or they could be one girl and a boy." "I want girls." He says. "You have to take that up with your chromosomes baby. I have no control over that." I said. We land in Vegas after falling asleep for a few hours. We head to the hotel where I'm pounded by paparazzi. "Milli are you and Dr. Reid considering getting married?" One of them asked. I nodded at Spencer and he blinks a yes. "We are married." I said. "No more questions. Please give us our privacy." I said. They immediately leave me alone. We go to our hotel room and then Spencer kisses my lips. I wanted him so badly I needed him to touch me. He lays me on the bed and kisses me harder. I could feel his bulging cock in his pants. He pressed against me harder. "Unzip them baby." I said. He kisses my neck hard gently biting in attempt to give me a hickey. "Spencie, I need you." I said. I unzip his pants and open my mouth. I tongue the tip of his cock. He pulls away. "Spencie." I whined. "You're not naked and on your knees. I can't let you suck me without you being naked." He says. He lifts me up and takes my clothes off. I get on my knees and start sucking him. I ran my nails against his balls causing a deep moan from him. He cums down my throat the warm liquid filling my mouth. He puts me on the bed and says: "Your turn." He touches the tip of my clit with his tongue. He holds my legs down so I won't accidentally kick him. It felt kind of painful because his tongue was dry, but it was a sweet pain. He bites licks and kisses my clit before sliding two fingers inside of me. I moaned as his hand covers my mouth. I felt myself cum all over his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. He kissed my stomach and says: "Amy and Melissa are nice names." "They may be a boy and girl or two boys Spencie like I said you have to take that up on your end honey." I said. He lays next to me resting his head on my stomach. Tomorrow we would meet his mom.


	18. Parenthood Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Milli meet Diana. Spencer gets a surprising response from his mom regarding Milli.

Milli was getting dressed. She was taking forever. "Milli how many dresses do you have to try on. It's not like we are meeting Barack Obama." I said. She comes out in her bra and thong holding two dresses a black one and a purple one that looked exactly the same. "Which one?" She says. "Purple." I said kinda frustrated. She looked at me with her large eyes and says: "Spencie I'm sorry I just want to make a good impression on your mother. And I don't want to look like I just got off the streets." I help her in her dress and hold her close and say: "It's ok I'm just nervous for you." She looks in the mirror. "You're sexy enough. Let's go." I said. "She grabbed her purple heels and puts them on. She ties her hair back. We get on the bus and head to the sanitorium where my mom was being treated. Milli was nervous. I gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips and say: "Don't worry. Even if she doesn't like you, I will always love you. And she has to respect the fact that you are my wife and the mother of our future children." She nods. I knew this outfit she had on was conservative even for her. She looked like a librarian with her hair in a bun. We walk in and ask for Diana Reid. She was in the living area. We made our way over to her. "Hi Mom." I said. "Hi son how are you?" She says. "I'm doing well actually." I said. "And is this my new daughter?" She says. "How'd you-" I attempt to say before she says: "Son, I watch Entertainment tonight. She's so much prettier in person I must say." "Thank you ma'am." Milli says shyly. "And she's polite. You seem so much shyer in person than what I imagined." My mom says. "Who are you and what have you done with my racist foul mouthed mother." I thought. "Excuse me but I need to run to the restroom. I'll be right back ma'am." Milli says. She walks away and disappears around the corner. I expected mom to badmouth her on the way back but I was wrong. "Spencer she's beautiful. And so sweet but she's gonna have stop with all that ma'am-ing it's driving me crazy." She says. "She will she just has to get to know you better." I said. "You know you're gonna be a grandma." "That's wonderful son. Your worthless father wouldn't appreciate that." She says. "He walked out on you. He's a jerk." I said. Milli walks back in and stands next to me. "Well it's time for me to take my nap. It was very nice to meet you Milli. Take care of my son." My mom says. "Yes ma'am I will." Milli says. "Bye mom." I said hugging her. "Bye son have a safe trip home." She says kissing my forehead. We walk out of there Milli wincing in pain from her heels. We get to a tinted taxi car and drive back to the hotel. Milli had taken off her shoes. I place her feet in my lap and massage them. "Spencer. Your mom wasn't herself." She says. "You noticed that too. Good At least I am not going crazy." I said. "Aye papi." She says. "What?" I asked. "You have magic hands baby." She says. She takes her hair down and arches her back. She's under my control now. As we arrive at the hotel I pull her close to me and say: "I think you should put on your leotard. I'm fucking Milli Millions tonight." "Nope. You're getting Milli Lopez tonight." She says. I practically drag her to our room and toss her on the bed. I ripped her dress off. "Spencie I just bought this dress." She whined playfully. I slapped her face. "I don't care." I said. I felt myself getting harder. I kiss her lips hard and pressed against her. She turned her face away to avoid my kisses. I squeezed her breasts and she pushed me away with her feet. I grab her gently by the neck and say: "Don't fight me. Or I will spank you." The evil look in her eyes and her voice in a whisper says: "I dare you." She kicks me away. I bend her over and hold her arms behind her with one hand while the other hand traced her collarbone and down her back. I lean over and whisper: "I'm going to let go of your arms. When I do I want you to hold still and keep your hands behind you. Is that clear." "Yes." She says nearly whimpering. I smacked her ass hard: "Yes what?" "Yes Sir." She whimpered. "Do you know why you're being punished?" I said. "Yes." I smacked her ass harder. "Yes sir." I smacked her ass until it's red with my handprints. She flinched when I gave it a hard squeeze. I turn her over and kiss her and slide inside gently. As soon as we start fucking harder... The damn phone rings. "Every damn time. Never fails." She muttered. I grab my phone. "Why is Leila calling me?" I said. "Answer it." She says. I answer and get: "Spencer where is my sister?" "Right here." I said. "Put me on speaker." She says. I do as she says and then Leila says: "I'm pregnant." "What?!" Milli says. "I am pregnant." Leila says. "Congrats." Milli says. "Why do you sound so unhappy." "I'm not unhappy you interrupted something." Milli says. "Y'all are naked. Big whoop so is Derek." "How?" Milli says. "Well identical twins can feel each other's pain say if one twin was hit and the other wasn't the one that wasn't hit would feel the pain of the one that was. Like they are connected." I said. "Thank you Doctor statistics." Leila says. "You leave my man alone." Milli says. "Whatever y'all go back to fucking." Leila says hanging up. "Next Hotch is gonna tell us we got a case." Milli muttered. "Maybe he won't." My phone rings. "It's...JJ?" Milli grabs the phone. "We have a case?" She says. "No you have a concert." JJ says. Milli rolls her eyes. "Um you are gonna have to talk to my kids... They're not exactly trying to hide." She says looking at her growing belly. Milli hangs up and says: "Go get my maternity leotard baby." "They make those?" I said finding the one that says Momma's little angels. She takes a shower and does her hair. Her hair is getting on her nerves. "Spencer." She says. "Yes." I asked nervously. "Bring me the scissors.... I'm chopping it off." She says. "What am I supposed to grab when we fuck.." "Don't worry by the week after next it will be long again." She says. "Don't cut your hair. Please." I said. "Ok. I won't." She says. "Let's go." She said putting on her flat thigh highs.


	19. To Hell and Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped ahead a few months after the concert but it was basically the same as the others... Spencer is on a case.... And Milli goes into labor.... This should be interesting.... Also told in Spencer's POV

We had him in custody.... He was gonna kill her... Hotch shot him. We were on the plane when my phone went off. It was Milli. I answered sweetly and said: "Hey baby, we got the suspect. I'm headed home." "Spencer. My water just broke I'm at the hospital with Demi. I'm not having these kids until I see your face." She said breathing heavily. "What?!" I said dropping my phone. "She's having the baby. Speed home." I mouthed to Hotch. "How are going to get there. It's a forty five minute flight." I said to Milli. Big Mistake. "You're a genius you figure it out. If you aren't here in the next twenty minutes just send the divorce papers. I can raise them by myself." She yelled. Demi takes the phone and says: "She doesn't mean that. Just try and get here ASAP." She says trying to comfort me. Leila says: "I can get you there in time. I have a pilots license." "Hurry." I said. She tells the pilot to move. She says: "This is your pilot speaking I want all of you to fasten your seatbelts it's going to be a bumpy ride." We sat down I'm panicking from not being there to Leila nearly murdering us from driving the plane because she floored it. When we land she blew two tires so we'd have to use Milli's plane for a while. But thankfully we landed safely. Joe and Nick were there waiting for me. "Come on dude. She's pissed." Nick says. "Shut up and drive." I said. "Traffic patterns are not good." Joe says. "Milli has a helicopter." Leila says. "How fast can you get it?" I said. My response was a pull towards a pink helicopter. Leila started it up and flew it to Virginia Medical Hospital. I nearly jump out and bolt down the stairs. I went to the desk and said: "Milli Millions room please." I said. "Spencer over here." I heard someone say. "Yeah." I said turning around to see. "Eminem." I said. "Where is she?" I asked. He pulls me to her room. I ran to her and the doctor says: "Are you Spencer?" "Yes sir." I said. "Please tell your wife to push. She's refusing to do so." He says. "Shut up you incompetent fool. What the hell do you know anyway?" Milli says. I squeeze her and and say: "I'm here. I need you to push." "You don't tell me what to do." She says. "Milli. Just listen to the sound of my voice and push." I said. She pushes one out and I say: "One more to go." "Shut up Spencer." She yells. "No." I said. "Now push." She pushes the other one out and nearly cracks my hand. We have a boy and a girl. "Congratulations Miss Millions-" "It's Reid. Not Millions. My Last name is Reid." "Congratulations Dr. And Mrs. Reid you have two beautiful children." I held our little girl while Milli held our son. "Hi Amy." I said. "I need the names of the children please." The doctor says. "Amy Margaret Reid and Michael James Reid." Milli says. Hotch and the rest of the team come in. "Congrats Pretty Boy. They even look like you." Derek says. "Maybe they'll be geniuses too." JJ says. Emily holds Amy as I hold Michael. I kiss Milli's forehead as they take the babies out to check them out. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like hell. I feel like a bomb exploded in my vagina." She says. "Next time you get pregnant." "Men don't have the function to get pregnant because we lack the body parts to be able to carry a child such as a functioning uterus and the ability to have a period as well as breast to lactate to hold milk." "Unless the man was born with a vagina along with a penis." She says. "In the case of that type of situation one or both of the sexual organs may not work properly because the nerves that connect to them may be overworked and can result in-" She cuts me off by kissing me. "You talk a lot." She says. "So I've been told." I said. "I'm starving. Go get me some chicken tenders." She says. "What happened to no meat." I said. "I ain't had meat since I've been pregnant. Or cheese. I want some real food." She says. "Yes I've suffered long enough." I said. "Don't worry I'll make you some Mac and cheese when I get out of here." She says. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." She says. I kiss her and go to get her some chicken. Hotch gives me a hug. "Welcome to the world of fatherhood." He says. "Thanks." I said. Jason comes up and says: "Congrats son. You'll do great." He hugs me too. I walked away with tears in my eyes. Happy tears of course, because now my life was complete. I had two beautiful children and an amazing wife. I'm the luckiest man in the world.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (of this part) what happened to Milli and Spencer told in Milli's POV
> 
> I'd like to thank the following people for helping this story along the way:  
> Loveysweet47  
> sammys_lover

"Amy Michael hurry it's almost time for graduation. Again." I said. I had three geniuses in the family. They started working with Spencer and me on Monday. Spencer was frantically getting everything ready. He rushed right past me. I grabbed his arm when he started putting salt in my coffee. "Spencie chillax it's only the fourth time they've got a PhD. At age 18." I said kissing his cheek. "I know but I'm just nervous and proud." He says. "Ew gross." Amy says with some pink and red streaks in her hair. "What did you do to your hair?" Spencer asked. "Mom said it was ok." She says. "That's all I needed to know." He says. "Now let's go my punctuality record is going to be broken soon." "We are still waiting on your brother." I said. "He's still in the shower." "Michael James Reid stop masturbating to your picture of JJ in the shower this instant." I yelled. Amy busted out laughing while Spencer just sat there with his hand over his mouth. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes mom." Amy says. "You should be worried about what goes in my mouth to hell with what comes out of it." I said. "Milli?!" Spencer says. "Oh hush Spencer. You can spank me later." I said. "Tmi. Tmi." Amy says. Michael comes down shirtless and in his black pants. He puts on is black shirt that says how to pick up chicks. He puts in his piercings and ties his hair into a ponytail. "Mom can I get a tattoo." He asked. "We have a tattoo appointment today after graduation you can get one tattoo." I said. "We who." Spencer asked. "Spencie, remember we were going to get tattoos. I was gonna get your name and the kids and you were gonna get my name and the kids name and some other ones." I said. "I know I'm yanking your chain." He said kissing my forehead. "Hey lovebirds let's go." Amy says. "Excuse me young lady?" Spencer says. "Nothing." She says. We leave and head to the college graduation. Michael is valedictorian. Michael gives his speech: 

 

"Friends Humans Robots and Cellphones, lend me your hearing units. We are now entering a realm of the real world. We have been put through this multiple times and we are going to be put through more hell. I just want to congratulate all of you. We have made it." 

 

We give him a standing ovation. They call the names and then we go to the tattoo parlor Amy gets a rose on her back and shoulder and a flaming sword on her leg. Michael gets the words: "All is fair in love and war." I got Spencer's name and the kids on my back and the words One Bad Bitch on my leg. Spencer gets my name and the kids on his back and his moms bday in Roman numerals. He was feeling kind of squeamish. "Spencie it's ok." I said. Holding his hand. Once we finish this we go to Hotch's house for the party. Amy combs her hair and fixes herself up. Michael tunes his guitar. We party till the fireworks start popping. When the party is over Spencer and I walk out holding each other and marveling at the two angels that we had as  
Kids. "So would you change a thing." Spencer asked. "Not for a millisecond." I said. He kissed my lips and held me close.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work hope you like it.


End file.
